Eyes of an Eagle
by shadowwolf547
Summary: AU. Harry Potter is on his way to Hogwarts, the school of wizardry and witchcraft, unsure what to expect. Though Dark Wizards, a Three-headed Dog and a roommate that brings in every stray he finds, and the most sarcastic boy you will ever meet were the last things he expected in his first year. He's no seer, but even he knows, his future was going to be interesting.
1. Altered Departure

**Disclaimer: **I own Nothing

* * *

**Eyes of an Eagle**

**Chapter 1: Altered Departure**

It was amazing! Truly amazing. A sight Harry was glad for, definitely better than the alternative of smashing into that barrier he just ran through. Harry stared in awe at the large station packed with people all wearing clothing he wasn't accustomed to. Most of them were dressed like they were going to a comic convention or something.

The large scarlet steam engine was waiting next to the platform as kids and teenagers jumped on with a sign over head saying Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. He couldn't believe that he was there; actually at the train that promised to take him away from his life, from the bullies and especially the Dursleys. He even had to look back to where he entered from to prove he had done it. So imagine his face as he no longer saw the portal but a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it. If it wasn't for the fact a young boy with brown sandy hair with his father came running through it, Harry wouldn't have believed he came through there.

But he did it; he's here, no way of disproving that fact. Hearing the scarlet red train whistle brought him back out of his wonder a moment later, reminding him it was getting close to departure time, so pushing his trolley, Harry made his way over to the train, getting distracted here and there as he watched all soughts of magic that surrounded him like the paper birds flying as freely as real ones before being engulfed by fire by an older teenager's wand.

Distracted so much, he failed to see another wonder as a young boy with black short hair flew in front of him and smashing him with his trolley, only stopping once he heard a loud "OW!".

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Harry quickly apologized rushing to the boy side to make sure he was fine, and with the look he was giving Harry was sure he was hurt.

"Is it bad?" He said with shut eyes and in terrified voice.

"Is what bad?" Harry asked concernedly, looking over the boy. Nothing seemed to be physically wrong with him.

"What you think, my shoes!" The boy replied determined not to open his eyes. "Their brand new." Harry looked down at the boy black and blue shoes. They were definitely new with how they shined and all and thankfully not a scratch on them, if they did, Harry wouldn't know what to do.

"It didn't touch your shoes." Harry replied with a small sighed with relief.

"Then we don't have a problem then." The boy replied finally opening his ocean blue eyes giving a large cheesy smile. "The name's Terry."

"Umm… I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Harry replied, a little stunned and unsure what to do, so he just extended his hand hoping that will work, though with the dumbfounded look on his face, he wondered if handshakes were even a custom to the magical world.

"You're Harry Potter?" Harry nodded his head, uncomfortable with the zoned out stare Terry was giving him. What was so important about his name anyway? Yes, he apparently defeated the dark wizard of the century, but come on, he had no memory of this and it was really unbelievable that a one year old baby could have ever done that. A part of him just felt like the magical world decided to play a joke on him. "Well then Harry better get on the train before it decides to go without us." Terry said a second later giving his hand a shake before moving towards the train. Harry just stood there staring after him, his thoughts wondering if all wizards were like this. He only snapped out of it when Terry turned around as he entered the train with his head titled to the side looking curiously at him. "You coming?"

"Oh right." Harry responded, pushing the trolley over to the train. He needed some help from Terry get his stuff on the train, when he tried himself, Hedwig had barked in frustration as Harry accidently rammed the cage into the train door frame, getting him unwanted attention.

"Okay, you grabbed one end and we'll lift this together." Harry nodded using his free hand to grab his end. "On the count of three we'll lift it. One… two… three." With some difficulty the two boys lifted the trunk off the ground grunting in sync as they slowly moved onto the train.

"Well Harry, I got to ask, when you were packing your things did you happen to pack your whole room?" Harry laughed at the joke, waving off the fact that he did, after all he was only ever given clothes, his glasses, Hedwig and the books that were all in the trunk, besides the owl of course, but wasn't going to let Terry know that.

"Well Harry, do you have an idea where you want to sit?" Terry asked as he moved down the train.

"No not really." Harry replied. He hadn't really thought about that. He was just hoping he could find an empty cart or someone would allow him to sit with them for the ride.

"Well if you want you can come into my cart, there's only one other person in there at the moment. But I must warn you he's a bit of whack job."

"Really? Thankyou." Harry replied, letting Terry lead the way, not caring about this so call whack job in the compartment, after all how different can he be to Terry?

Reaching the compartment, Terry slid the door open before going in. Following close behind, Harry looked around the compartment as he entered, becoming completely stunned as he had one look. It was truly amazing, it was already a giant mess of books, candy wrappers, cards and clothing, all scattered around the seats and floor with a giant mountain in the middle of the room with either a large cat or small tiger, Harry was unsure which, laying curled up on top. And off to the side, with his back on the window and his feet up on the couch and a book resting against his knees, a young blond hair boy, no older then him, sat uncaringly, just flipping a page of his book.

"Did he do all this?" Harry couldn't help but asked looking over to Terry.

"Do all what?" Terry asked as he and Harry placed the trunk with the rest of them.

"This mess." Terry now looked over the messy compartment taking in everything around him before looking at Harry blankly.

"What mess? Everything seemed to be in place." Terry continued to look around the compartment curiously not noticing the 'are you insane?' look Harry was giving him. "Oh, now I see what you mean, why is my underwear over here?" He asked picking up his underwear off the unoccupied seat.

"Because that is where I flung them when they landed on my book." The blond hair boy replied turning a page.

"Wait you're the one who did all this?" Harry asked, his eyes drifting from the mess to Terry who gave him a sheepish smile.

"In a blink of an eye too." The blond hair boy replied his eyes peeling away from the confines of the page in front of him. "One second he walked in, the next a total pigsty."

"Hey it's not a pigsty!" Terry defended.

"You're right that's an insult to pigs."

"Hey, now I know where everything is."

"Except the floor."

"So much for he being the whack job." Harry sighed as he made his way through the compartment.

"He called me a whack job? That rich coming from him." The blond said his attention finally been taking away from his book.

"What's that meant to mean Goldstein?" Terry shouted, placing his hands on his side leaning down at the blond.

"Who wanted me to follow him into the forbidden forest just to hug a werewolf?"

"I wasn't going to hug it." Terry defended, standing back up and crossing his arms against his chest.

"Just man handle it."

"Well Goldstein, you shouldn't judge after all, your family is known for trapping your entire house. What are you trying to do, trap your guest?" Terry shot back.

"No, we actually trap ourselves." Anthony replied amused. The compartment went quiet for a moment before Terry broke into a laugh.

"We're so screw up." Terry laughed as he took a seat by Goldstein, even the blond grin at the comment. Harry didn't though, he was confused.

"What's just happened?"

"I hate to admit it, but I think we just bonded." Goldstein said amused before looking up to Harry and extending his hand, which Harry grasped. "The name is Anthony Goldstein by the way."

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you." Anthony eyes almost shot out of his head as they went as wide as they could. Harry noticed his eyes looking up, focusing on Harry forehead. He stared for a few seconds before realising what he was doing and regained his posture.

"You're Harry Potter?" Terry gasped jumping out of his seat smack his face with both his hands before grinning like an idiot. "Just kidding, we've already done that."

"Just a little louder Boot, I don't think the whole train heard you."

"And why would that be so bad?" Terry asked confused, starching his head.

"I don't know, I'm sure Harry would love for the whole school to come into this compartment, crowding him, shrieking with joy, asking to shake his hands and possibly stealing his clothing while still on his person." They both looked over to Harry, who seemed to have paled at the thought. He definitely didn't want to mysteriously lose his underpants without losing his pants first.

"Sorry Harry." Terry apologized, smiling instantly again as Harry gave him an 'it's alright'.

It went on a bit like that a bit long time after the train departed from the station. Terry would say something Anthony considered stupid and he had some sarcastic remark that would bring a small smile to all of their faces. Harry hadn't even notice when they left London. One second they were surrounded by buildings, the next they were in cow country where the fields spread out as far as the eye can see. He didn't mind it though, for the first time he was actually enjoying himself with kids his own age. Usually by now, his aunt or Uncle would have dragged him away to set up lunch or Dudley would have made the others stay away from Harry, if not beat him up. This was the first time he never had to worry about them and actually be a kid, enjoying the time spent with two interesting kids.

About half past twelve, a clattering cart sat out in the corridor with a smiling, dimpled woman, though that smile didn't last long once she slid the door to the boys compartment back. She took one look at the mess and sighed, her eyes glancing at each one before landing on Terry. "Boot, of course." Harry held back a laughed as he turned to the goofy smiling boy, wondering in thought if Terry was famous or something.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" She asked, more to Harry and Anthony, not giving the boy a second glance. Anthony shook his head boredly as he returned to his book, but Harry; he was instantly off his seat and stepping over the garbage. He never once had money before and the Dursleys would never buy him a treat, so he was taking advantage of it now, he was going to buy all the Mars bars that he could. The only problem was there weren't any, in fact all the candy and chocolate Harry knew of was missing.

There were things called chocolate frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Botts and a lot other weirdly named candy Harry never heard of, but there wasn't a single Mars Bar on the trolley. Shrugging and still wanting to take advantage of the lack of Dursleys, Harry got some of everything and paid the woman before stumbling back into the compartment.

"Someone wants a sugar high." Terry teased as he eyed the food in Harry arm. "Hoping you're ready to crash before we even make it to the castle?"

"I'm just starving." Harry replied with a blush as he took his seat again looking at the pile of goodies on his lap.

"So you reached for the every flavour beans." Anthony replied, sarcasm rolling off every word, making Harry question what did he buy. "Well there's a chance you'll no longer be hungry I guess."

"He's right, there's nothing like tasting cow poop to lose your appetite." Almost instantly the every flavour beams fell to the floor, Harry didn't even try to stop them as he looked at them in disgust and just as they hit the floor terry scooped them up. "So I guess these are up for grabs?" Harry just stared gobsmacked at the toothy grin at the slightly taller boy.

"But you just said they taste like cow poop!"

"Yeah, but they can taste like chocolate though." Terry replied, unwrapping one and throwing it into his mouth without hesitant. "They are called every flavour for a reason, mmm... bitter."

Harry looked back down at the treasure of candy eyeing each one suspiciously before picking a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "These aren't really chocolates frogs are they?" He asked a hint of disgust in his voice.

"No, they are actually quite taste" Terry replied, throwing another bean in his mouth, this time humming with joy. Harry took the frog and took a curious bite out of the corner and just as Terry said, it tasted nice, but then again, chocolate always does. "Don't forget about the card."

"The what?" Harry asked looking up at Terry who pointed back down at the pack.

"Chocolate frogs have cards in them, each one about a famous witch or wizard." Terry simply replied stuffing another bean in his mouth before spitting it out. "Eeww!" Harry was suddenly really glad he hadn't had one now.

Looking down curious, Harry looked at the box and as Terry said, a card was there. Taking it out, Harry stared at the picture, it was an older woman. Her name was apparently Morgana. There was a bit of her history on the back of it, which Harry scammed through before looking back up at Terry.

"So these are collectables?"

"Yeah, it's not really my thing, but a bunch of people collect them." Harry returned to look at the picture but jolted when he notice the woman was gone, it was as if she wasn't there.

"She's gone!" He cried swaying the card to see it wasn't just a trick, but no she was gone.

"Of course you can't expect her to be there all the time." Terry replied nonchalantly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You act like you never seen a picture before."

"Sorry, it's just with the Muggles, their pictures don't move." Terry almost choke on the three beans he bravely threw into his mouth at Harry's statement.

"They don't move? Ever?"

"No they don't"

"Blimey, pictures that don't move." Terry spoke in awe before throwing the last of the beans into his mouth, his face quickly dulling after the thought. "How boring." Harry was wondering if he meant the pictures or the beams that he thrown into his mouth. He ended up shrugging the thought as he noticed Anthony still in the corner reading his book.

"Hey Anthony do you want any?" Harry asked, catching the blond attention. The boy peeled his eyes away from his book and towards the other boy eying the treats in his lap. "I have more than enough to share." Harry assured, which seemed to make the boy decide on what he wanted.

"Can I have a chocolate frog?" Harry instantly shot out of his seat and gave the blond a pack who instantly opened and ate the frog. Harry was about to go back to his seat before Anthony opened his mouth again. "You want the card?"

"Can I?" harry asked shocked, not many ever gave him a thing, so this was kind of a big deal.

"Of course." Anthony replied handing Harry the card. "You can start collecting."

"Thank you." Harry replied, taking the card from the grinning blond hand, eyeing the old man on it before reading his name. 'Dumbledore.' He was about to read the back when Terry suddenly jumped beside him, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"So is anyone going to give me anything?"

"Why Boot? You already the beans." Anthony asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Yeah ,because they were discarded, that don't count." Terry defended himself crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Here you go." Terry eyes lit up immediately at the chocolate frog in Harry's hand, quickly snatching it. "If either one of you wants more, you can have much of the candy as you like."

Terry eyes went as big as saucers as he stared intensely at the eleven year old. "Really?" He asked before throwing the frog into his mouth like the beans as Harry nodded his head.

"Thanks Harry, you're alright." Terry laughed with a mouth full of frog before jumped at the pile and checking everything over.

"You shouldn't have done that." Anthony suddenly said.

"Why not?" Harry asked, dumbfounded and guessing from the looked Anthony gave him that he probability looked it too.

"Look at him." Harry did as he was told, watching Terry engulfed the candy. "He won't just eat all of it but he's going to be on a sugar high and possibly puking, and as he is now is bad enough."

"Maybe, but I wouldn't have been able to eat all that. And I rather not be sick and making a fool of myself by puking when we get to Hogwarts." Anthony chuckled at the grin on Harry face as the two watched Terry dig in.

"Yeah, first impressions are everything."

"Chocolate frog?" Without answering Anthony took the other frog from Harry and gave him the card back. Harry was about to check the card when Terry ended up grabbing the pile of treats and piling it by Anthony's feet on the seats, saying it just made it easier to share. Which was true, Anthony didn't seem like he would ever get off his butt, not unless they suddenly arrived at Hogwarts.

The three boys ended up eating all the treats with Harry getting several cards of famous wizards and witches. His favourite one would probably be Merlin. The three chatted and laughed with Terry and Anthony getting back into their stupid comment and sarcastic remarks, sometimes with Harry getting left out, but he was find with it. For starters, one of them would realize this and ask for Harry's opinion and when they didn't, well he was just happy that he could finally give something to someone else. He never had something to share before and his opinion was actually considered, these two things never happened before. It was a nice feeling.

They lost him a few time while talking though, like when Terry mentioned Quidditch. Harry summed up it was some kind of wizarding sport to do with brooms after ten minutes of listening to how Terry's favourite team, Vratsa Vultures creamed their opponents. Thankfully Anthony had noticed and subtlety filled in the blanks.

"So Harry what's it like living with Muggles?" Terry asked curiously as he threw another candy wrapper on the floor.

"Horrible, they barely feed me, gave me this tiny room underneath the staircase, got me to do all their work and my cousin would beat me up." Harry answered, his hands balling into fist and shaking furiously as he recalled everything the Dursleys ever did to him.

"Sounds horrid." Terry replied, taking in Harry's features for first time, looking absolutely concerned. It actually made Harry feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Ummm… Not all Muggles are like that, some are very nice." Harry quickly responded, after all the Dursleys shouldn't be the people the wizards should base all Muggles off of. "My old library teacher actually gave me some of her old books she used to have for her son."

"Well, that's good then." Terry responded leaning back on the compartment wall, bringing a sigh of relief to Harry as he was no longer under his examining eyes.

"So Harry, when did you learnt you were a wizard?" Anthony asked, looking away from his book again focusing his attention on him.

"Oh, ummm…Just a few weeks ago when Hagrid came crashing through my door." Harry spoke truthfully though a bit hesitant to say.

"What? And you let me blab on about the wizarding world and leaving you in the dark?" Terry asked, jumping out of his seat looking completely flipped-out. Unable to find his voice for a second unsure what to do, Harry just nodded his head. "Harry you should have said something. Okay first thing first, Quidditch, greatest game in the wizarding world… actually greatest game ever made in the world."

"Yeah, what's greater than the stupidest sport ever where you're flying a broom a mile off the ground while dodging cannonballs on either side of you?" Anthony replied actually bringing a chill down Harry spine as he imagined the scene in his head. It seemed more then life endangering, though this only brought a larger smile to Terry face.

"Well how else do you get your heart pumping then of doing something incredibly stupid?" Anthony actually grinned and nodded at the claim which made Harry end up questioning the insanity of wizards and wondering if staying with the Dursleys was actually better for his health.

"So where was I…? Right! In Quidditch there are seven players…" Terry never had the chance to finished as the door to the compartment slid opened so fast it made a bang as it went as far as it could.

"Is that a Kneazel?! Merlin's beard, what happened to the floor?" A girl with shoulder length brown hair asked excitedly, about to rush over to the cat that was still laying onto of the mountain before noticing the mess.

"There's a floor?" Terry asked dumbfounded looking down at the ground.

"You must be Boot." The girl summed up with one look, amazing Harry how well everyone seemed to know Terry.

"You know who I am?" Terry asked, still looking dumb as he pointed to himself.

"Purebloods run in the same circles, and your parents talk about you often." The girl replied cautiously walking into the compartment. Harry couldn't blame her, at one point he thought he saw a rat.

"Nothing good I suppose?"

"Well, they say you're good for a laugh." The girl shrugged at the thought with a small friendly smile.

"Aha, bet you a gallon they said that with strained look on their face." Terry shot back as the brunette lowered herself to pat the cat. The Kneazle seemed to welcome her touch as she rubbed behind the ear and its belly as it rolled over.

"Kind of." She said amused as Terry laughed at her answer.

"So what's a Kneazle?" Harry asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You don't know what's a Kneazle is?" The girl asked shocked as Harry said no. Before now he just thought it was large cat.

"I haven't been in the wizarding world for some time." Harry admitted, looking down at the Kneazel to avoid the girl look.

"Oh, well Kneazles are these furry little creatures. They're the perfect pet as long as they get along with you that is." The girl laughed as she paid all her attention to the cat.

"So you like them a lot."

"Yeah I absolutely love them. They're quite intelligent creatures you know. They have this uncanny ability of picking up if someone's trustworthy or not." She said passing a glance at Harry and not failing to notice the staring blond in the corner.

"Really? That's pretty cool."

"Yeah it is." she replied, smiling back at Harry until she notice the crack in his glasses. "Hmm… you're glasses are crack. Here, I know a little spell to fix them right up."

She whipped out her wand in an instant, said something strange and pointed her wand at his glasses. They were immediately repaired, Harry actually took them off for a sec to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him before placing them back on.

"Thankyou."

"It's no problem." She replied cheerfully. "So you're new to the wizarding world?"

"Um yes, I am." Harry replied, nervously, looking away from her again embarrassed.

"Bet it's kind of weird and a bit frightening isn't it?" she asked sweetly placing a hand on Harry shoulder.

"It's a little nerving wracking ." Harry admitted

"Don't worry man, you'll get used to it after awhile." Terry encouraged with a smirk and a thumbs up. "You could end up better than us all."

"He's right you know, give it a week and you'll be wondering how you ever lived before it."

"I guess."

"What's wrong." The brunette getting a bit more concern for the boy.

"Well like you said I'm new, I have lots to learn and I bet…" Harry stopped mid-sentence then, the room becoming quiet for a moment.

"Bet what?" She encouraged.

"I'll be the worst."

"That's a fool bet. A lot of people are like you, living in the Muggle world and all of them turn out pretty well ." She replied before out stretching her hand to Harry. "My name's Daphne by the way."

"Harry, it's nice to meet you." He replied shaking her hand.

"Harry, meaning Harry Potter?" She asked, shocked.

"Arr… Yes." Harry replied nodding his head nervously before the girl squealed in excitement before quickly regaining her cool.

"Well Harry, the pleasure's all mine. It's not every day you meet someone famous like yourself." Daphne replied with a large smile on her face.

"Thanks." harry replied a little dishearten. "Now if only I knew how I became famous I might actually seem like I know what I'm doing."

"You know Harry, I have a feeling you're more special then what you give yourself credit for." Daphne reassured, noticing the dull look in his eyes. "So what's with the guy that's giving be the stink eye?"

Harry looked up to where she was point, though already knowing who she was talking about, to see Anthony staring down at her intensely.

"That's Anthony Goldstein he's…." Harry replied before being cut off by Terry.

"A bit of a whack job."

"I'm sorry, who said they wanted a dragon as a pet?" Anthony shot back, his attention only drifting off Daphne for a second. She must have noticed this too because she instantly stood up from her spot near the cat.

"Well I got to be off, we're almost there and I still need to change, I suggest you guys do the same."

"Yes mum." Terry responded as they watched her leave the compartment.

"Oh, I'm you mum huh? Well then clean this room up; other people have to use this compartment after you. When I come back it better we tidy, if not a certain young man is going to be on my lap." She replied leaning forward with a hand on her hip while using her free hand to gesture at the mess before laughing and waving her goodbye.

"So, that happened, what's next?" Terry asked, Anthony nodding silently as he drifted his glare out the window. Harry ended up looking out the window as well becoming completely shocked as he saw the dark sky above, amazed so much time went by without him noticing. Guess that's what the old saying 'time fly's by when you're having fun' meant. He could see mountains and forests which the train seemed to slowly move by. It wasn't like London, where the buildings quickly came and went out of sight.

"We need to get dressed." Anthony replied, starting to take off his jacket and moving towards his black robe, Terry and Harry following his example. Soon after, a voice spoke through the train telling them they would be stopping in five minutes and to leave their luggage behind. That was when it finally hit, Harry was at a Hogwarts. His stomach lurched with nerves as he realized how much time has passed.

He wasn't ready. He was going to go through his books to learn as much he could before arriving, but he was having too much of a great time with Terry and Anthony. And what about these Houses everyone keeps on mentioning? Which is a good one to be in? How do you find out which house you're in, is there a test? Are they going to send him home because he doesn't know a thing? Will he be stuck with the Dursleys for the rest of his life? Suddenly making a fool of himself in front of everyone and vomiting didn't seem so bad.

"Come on Harry you don't want to be left behind." Terry said excitedly as he wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, snapping him out of his thoughts and dragging him through the crowd of students flooding the corridor. All cramped up, Harry waited patiently as Terry jolted every few seconds, getting impatient with waiting for the train to come to a halt, and when it did, people barged their way through the masses, wanting to see Hogwarts as fast as possible or in Harry's case, to no longer be in a cramped situation. Terry made it quick as he dragged a reluctant Harry through the metal doors and stepped onto a dark platform. He Immediately missed the warmth of the train as the cold night air brush against him, goosebumps spreading down his arms as he shivered.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there Harry?" Hagrid's booming voice spoke louder than the mass of students, his tall build and hairy face acting like a beacon to the first years.

"Yes, Hagrid, doing just find." Harry replied smiling as he moving over to the large man.

"That a boy. C'mon, firs' years follow me! Any more fis years? Then C'mon follow me, but mind yer step now!" The man replied smiling back before examining the first years and walking away.

"You know a giant!" Terry asked gobsmacked.

"Yeah, he brought me into the wizarding world the first time."

"Wow!" Terry smack his own face in awe. Harry actually thought if this was anime his eyes would have been all sparkly as he stared up at Hagrid.

The first years followed Hagrid, slipping and stumbling as they went down a narrow path. They followed the Games keeper in silence, the only sounds made being when someone slipped and landed on their butts, which started up laughter.

Eventually the path opened up, revealing a big black lake between them and a large, very old looking castle perched on a mountain side. Harry could hear the students gasps at the large castle, all of them felt what he was feeling.

After a moment of gasping, Hagrid told them to pick a boat. Instantly Harry felt like he was on the train again as the first years swarmed for a boat, wanting to get to the castle as soon as possible. Terry, just like before, pulled Harry along who in turned grabbed Anthony, mainly because he seemed to be going to another boat with a red head boy and a brunette that seemed to be in the middle of bickering.

As the three climbed in their boat, a young Chubby boy with brown hair holding a toad, looking completely nervous, walked up to them.

"Ex-excuse me." The boy stuttered. "Is that seat taken?"

"It will be in a second," Terry replied cheerfully, the chubby boy dishearten, looked down at the ground and started to apologize when Terry continued. "Come on, you don't want no one else to come along and steal your seat do you?"

"Than-thankyou." The boy smiled as he jumped in the empty seat beside Anthony who nodded to the boy as he sat down.

"I'm the great Terry Boots." Terry boasted giving the new boy a toothy grinned. "And the whack job beside you is Anthony Goldstein and last, but defiantly not least, the Dark Lord slayer, the Boy Who lived, Harry Potter."

The boy's eyes immediately looked at Harry, his eyes going as wide as saucer plates, but he was the least of Harry's concern. Thanks to Terry's display, who's hands are still up in the air gesturing towards Harry, whispers quickly spread through the darkness. Embarrassed, Harry slowly slid down the boat, looking over to Anthony who face palmed while shaking his head.

"Did he say Harry Potter?"

"Is he over there in that boat?"

"I knew I should have went in that one."

Harry face was completely red with embarrassment, glad it was too dark for anyone to see his face, but still. "Thanks a lot Terry." Harry grumbled as he considered diving into the lake and drowning. It would get him away from this embarrassment, though he could become a bad joke, after all, the Boy Who Lived deciding to drown because of embarrassment did not sound like a good line for a grave stone. Besides if he died, the Dursleys would get the last laugh and he couldn't allow it.

"Oops, sorry Harry." Terry apologize smiling sheepishly at the dark hair boy.

"You're Harry Potter?" The boy asked, Harry just nodded his head in response. The boy didn't stop gawking at Harry, probably trying to see his lightning marked forehead. After a minute of staring he seemed to catch himself though and looked around at the other two. "Sorry, umm... my n-name is N-Neville Longbottom."

"Nice too meet you Neville." Terry said cheerfully, acting as if nothing happen, though probably to him, nothing did. The four floated across the lake, never once getting a second of peace, whether it be from Terry's loud mouth and rocking the boat or because people were still whispering about Harry, trying to get his attention and make their boats go towards him.

"So what houses do you think you're going to be in?" Harry asked trying to ignore the other students.

"Hufflepuff of course." Terry spoke proudly ,which really confused Harry, seeing that all he'd heard of that house was that they were a bunch of jokers. Then again, Terry could fit well in that house.

"I-I might be in Hufflepuff." Neville answered less heartedly then Terry, looking away from the group as he answered.

"Lighten up Longbottom. Hufflepuff is great." Anthony suddenly spoke up for the first time on the boat, getting the three boy attentions. "Loyal, hardworking, just, they're all good qualities to have." This seemed to lighten Neville up, but he still seemed unconfident.

"What about you Goldstein?" Terry asked. "What house are you reaching for?"

"Ravenclaw." Was the blond simple answer.

"Ravenclaw huh, my folks want me in that house." Terry remarked, shrugging at the thought before glaring at the now laughing Anthony.

"You, in Ravenclaw, I like to see that."

"Hey I can get into Ravenclaw if I want to." Terry defended, getting loud once again. Harry was sure the other first years were soon going to make a noise complaint.

"If you get into Ravenclaw I'll give you a gallon." Anthony laughed, fully confident the boy couldn't make it to Ravenclaw.

"It's a bet then." Terry shot back out stretching his hand to Anthony who shocked it in turn.

"This is easy money." Anthony smirked as he sat back on the boat. "If you make it to Ravenclaw though I'll probably try for Slytherin."

"Why would you want to go there." Harry spoke up Neville nodding his head in agreement. "Slytherin is full of dark wizards." Suddenly the boat got very silent, not even Terry made a peep as his carefree, joyful smile turned blank.

Harry suddenly felt like he said something wrong and was about to say something when Terry opened his mouth.

"They're just misunderstood, not all Slytherin are bad." Terry replied coolly, which was a shocked to Harry. In the day that he known Terry he never once talked so seriously, so calm, it wasn't him.

"There's honour being place in that house." Anthony added on, agreeing with Terry, which was a first for the day, another shock to Harry. "It's good to be praised and acknowledged by your ambition, and cunning."

Harry was unsure what to think now. Hagrid had told him all dark wizards came from Slytherin and there wasn't a good one, but here his two new friends were saying he was wrong. Could that be true? Could Hagrid been wrong? Neville didn't seemed too convinced, but Harry wasn't so sure anymore.

After a while, the boat docked at an underground harbour. Once off the boats, Hagrid brought out his lamp and the first years followed him up towards the castle. There were many steps made of stone they had to climb up in which Harry expected to hear complaining, but surprisingly enough none of them did, instead they whispered all round, each one trying to get a better look at Harry.

Once they reached the front oak door Hagrid knocked three times with his large fist and after a second of waiting, the doors slid open to show a tall, black-haired witch in a green robe. She looked pretty imitating with her stern face, really reinforcing the idea of not doing anything too stupid while at Hogwarts.

Hagrid greeted the old witch, calling her Professor McGonagall, and passed them off in to her care. Harry was really disappointed in that, he preferred Hagrid. None the less, he followed the old witch with the other first years across the flagged stone floor.

She took them into a empty chamber just next to the hall, where you could hear laughter and yelling. All the others students must already be there. Once all the first years were in the chamber and quiet, Professor McGonagall welcomed them and talked about what to expect as they entered the Great Hall, talking about the houses and how they be like their new home and family.

New home and family. That sounded pretty good to Harry, he was more than ready to leave the Dursleys, a new family would be good, and best part they couldn't be any worse. He could only go up.

After finishing her speech and tidying up, gazing at Neville for a few extra seconds longer than the rest of the first years, she left the chamber, leaving the first years by themselves. And as she left, Harry instantly regretted it, she was the only reason why the other students hadn't pestered him yet.

The first person that made his way over was a boy with blond hair and pale skin. Harry instantly recognize him from the when he was at madam Malkin's robe shop, though he looked more interested in him now then back then. He had two larger boys beside him, they kind of looked like bodyguards with how close they were to the blond.

"So you're Harry Potter." The blond said, seeing the Harry up with one glance. "I expected more."

"What?"

"I mean look at you, you look like something that came out of a barn." Draco reinforced. "You don't at all look like someone who could defeat the Dark Lord."

"You're one to judge, Mummy's boy." Terry said by Harry side with a laugh. "Do you still have your blankie?"

"Friends with Boot are you?" Draco asked, with hint of annoyance in his voice. "Trust me Harry, you would be better off ditching that fool. Sure his parents are highly known, but he himself is a real disappointment. People are assuming he's going to bank rob his fortune when he's older."

Terry grumbled something beneath his breath, which Harry assumed was a curse word as the dark hair boy glared at the blond.

"You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there." Draco said, passing his hand out to Harry. He merely looked at it though before turning up to Draco face.

"I think I can tell who's the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." Harry replied more coolly then he expected. Draco faced turned a bright shade of red, the smug looked on his face gone as he glared daggers at Harry. If Professor McGonagall hadn't come back at that moment Harry was unsure what would have happened.

"Now, form a line." She ordered. The first years got into a line, not needing to be told twice. Harry did need Terry to pull him along, but only because his stomach twisted at the fact that it was time. It was time for the test that would give him a place in Hogwarts, for his first step into his new life and his final step out of his old one or just maybe be sent back home instantly. Harry hoped it wasn't the last one.

The large double doors of the Great Hall opened as the first walked towards them. Harry groaned as he walked, staring frightenedly a head. If it wasn't for Anthony placing his hand on Harry's shoulder behind him, encouraging him, Harry would have probably bolted out of line and back to the boats.

Just as he was about to enter, Harry looked back to his sarcastic friend who only nodded his head. A simple gesture that gave Harry just enough courage to step forward, taking his first step into the Great Hall.

* * *

**AN: **As I promised, it's out rocking on the 15th. I can't believe how long it felt to get here, I felt like I spent a year waiting for this day. Anyway this is a story I had in my head for a while and though I'm uncertain how quick I'll get through this, but I decided to place it up for the rest of the world to see. As you would have noticed, this is an au world where Harry never met the Weasleys' Clan and venture off to Hogwarts with Terry and Anthony. This story is meant to show a possibility of what could have happened if Harry was placed in another house with different people. Don't threat though, some of your beloved Gryffindor characters have a hard time staying away from the boy-who-lived and well have a part in Harry new life. Though at the moment, the first year will more focus on two other houses, then Gryffindor.

So far I have three chapters ready and working on the fourth so the story will definitely kick off before I run out of chapters. For warning, I'm am working on three others stories each one just as long, if not longer, then this one, so chapters may come a bit slow after chapter four. The Next chapter, Sorted, will be out on the 11th of May.

I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and hope to hear from you. If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask though I may not answer depending on the question. Don't want to give away too many spoilers. Hope to see you again on the 11th, Shadowwolf547 out.


	2. Sorted

**An: Chapter 2 is up which mean Harry finally learns which house he'll be in. Ps there will be one oc character that will turned into a major role.**

* * *

**Sorted**

The first years marched inline through the oversized doors into the Great Hall. Entering, Harry was completely astonished by the large chamber. '_They definitely understated it. It's not great, it's enormous.'_ He thought. He could barely believe his eyes; from the looks of it, none of the others could either.

It was lit by numerous candles, more than Harry could, at the very least be bothered, to count. Every one of them was floating in mid-air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting, all staring intensely and excitedly at the new comers. Harry felt uncomfortable under all the stares tried to hide, though the fact that they were in line wasn't helping matters.

He ended up looking away, trying to peak over Anthony shoulder, trying to focus on where they were going, which only made him more anxious as to what they're about to do. This was when he noticed the front of the hall, where another long table stood where what he presumed was all of the faculty, besides Professor McGonagall, sat patiently waiting.

In front of them was a stool with a patched, frayed old hat sat. Harry's mind quickly wondered if they had to pull a rabbit out of the witch's hat. It wouldn't be too surprising, every magician Harry ever saw or heard off could do it, so it could be this test Anthony mentioned.

This only made Harry stress more at the fact he didn't know a thing about magic. '_I should of read those books on the train.'_ He thought. His thoughts were suddenly caught short as Terry nudged back at him.

"Look up." Having no reason not to, Harry did as he was told, his mind going blank as he stared up at the night sky. He always did love the sky, especially at night when he could see the stars. A question did pop into his head though, how could he see the stars when they're inside?

"It's bewitched." Terry whispered as if reading Harry mind. "Whatever the sky looks like outside, it will look like in here." It was hard to believe that was a ceiling, though with everything Harry had seen so far, it wasn't too overwhelming. Wonderful though. He actually started to wonder if they could do the same to his bedroom at the Dursley's place. At least then that cupboard under the staircase wouldn't feel so cramped.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. That was when Terry nudged Harry again and pointed towards the hat. Focusing all his attention on it, Harry wondered what got Terry interested in it. That hat didn't seem like something he would care about. It looked old, possibly a few hundred years, it didn't look too well kept. Harry hadn't the slightest clue as to what was so special about it, until It twitched that is.

Harry jolted in fright, he could honestly say he wasn't expecting that, but then again he wasn't expecting the rip near the brim to become a mouth, so guess the look on Harry's face as it started to sing. Harry quickly pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. It wouldn't be the first time he dreamt of an object that was able to speak.

The other first years stared intensely at the hat. Some smiled and danced along, others stared with their jaws wide open, like Harry for example, and then there were those who just stared at the hat with little interest. There weren't many of those.

By the end of the song, the older student cheered with the hat bowed to each table for becoming still again. Meanwhile Harry dropped his shoulders and sighed in relief at the fact he only had to place the hat on. He didn't need to know a thing… just yet.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward, standing between and a little to the side of the hat and the students, holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A young blond hair girl with pigtails was the first to go up, stumbling out of line and placing the hat one her head once she sat on the stool. The room went quiet for a second before the hat bellowed "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table, each one welcoming her with open arms.

The next person to go up was a young man named Shawn Banks. He sat patiently as the hat stayed silent. It took half a minute before the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!" The table second to the right cheered with joy with the young boy slowly making his way there.

As the hat was lifted from his head, Harry couldn't help but notice a less than happy response. In fact, for a split second, Banks' eyes suggested pure dread. However, a quick second later, it completely disappeared as he made his way to the table, a bright smile crossing his face.

The next one to go up was placed in Hufflepuff, who also got the same welcome as the first did. After that Terry's name was called.

"Judgement day." Terry mused as he walked past Harry a cheerful smile on his face. Unlike the past three, Terry showed no fear, no worry. He walked calmly up to the stool. As the hat was placed on his head his cheerful features shifted into a frown though it only lasted a second. It took almost a minute, but the hat quickly shouted out his choice.

"RAVENCLAW!" Terry, surprising Harry, actually seemed pleased with the choice. It was weird considering Terry didn't want anything to do with Ravenclaw, but he was happy, even racing over and waving at the table that clapped and cheered his arrival. After a moment Harry just summed up that Terry was a nut and left it as that.

"Crap, I owe him a gallon." Anthony commented, eyeing the cheerful boy who glanced back with a playful smile, rubbing his hands together, suggesting he wants the money. Anthony just rolled his eyes and return to watching the sorting's. "Guess I'm going to Slytherin."

Harry only could stare at him in wonder. Everything he had heard stated that Slytherin were the bad guys and it was a true wonder why they taught them. Even the recent Dark Lord came from that House, but here's Anthony, who keeps on praising and wanting to be part of the house. He couldn't grasp the thought, the idea. His thoughts kept on leading him to the conclusion that wizards like conflicts and wars.

Several others name were called before Anthony's and when he finally sat down and placed the hat on, the hat instantly looked unpleasant, which was weird since Harry thought it couldn't even give a look. The hat's facial expression shifted constantly over the blonds head. The hat opened its mouth several times before shaking it head, dismissing the idea. It did this for two whole minutes, making Harry more anxious by the moment, before declaring his answer. "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry sighed, feeling relief at the enouncement. His friend didn't end up in Slytherin, he was a Ravenclaw like Terry…. Like Terry. Worry struck again, hitting harder than before. '_ANTHONY IS A RAVENCLAW!' _Harry thought screamed as he watched Anthony make his way over to the table and slumping down in the sit beside Terry.

Don't get him wrong, he was glad Anthony ended up in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin, but he was upset both his friends ended up in the same house. Now there was only one in four chances that he would end up being with them. To make matters worse, he could easily end up in Slytherin. What if he did? '_That can't happened, I have to be placed in Ravenclaw'_

Several other kids went up and were sorted, one of them being Daphne Greengrass. At first Harry was excited hearing the name, his thoughts returning to the train. '_Maybe it won't be too bad, maybe she'll end up in one of the other houses; maybe I can be with her.'_ Those thoughts went down the drain instantly after a good thirty seconds. She was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry thought this was a mistake. She was so kind and sweet on the train, she couldn't be evil, she just couldn't. She could have been acting he guessed, trying to worm her way in. Harry doubted it, but Hagrid had told him they were evil so shouldn't it be true?

Or maybe Terry and Anthony were right. Maybe Slytherins aren't all bad. Maybe they can be good. Maybe… maybe being a Slytherin is a good thing. Maybe? Either way it didn't help Harry any less with his worries.

They were in the M's now. He knew his name would soon be called. Harry stared dreadfully at the hat as it barely even touch Malfoy's head and shouted out Slytherin. Five more people went and were sorted and just like that, it was Harry's turn.

"Potter, Harry." Harry body tensed as he heard his name. It didn't help any as people started to whisper.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Harry only heard this as he made his way up. He only stared forward, eyeing the hat that would decide his fate, trying to ignore the stares coming his way. He sat on the stool, and let the hat drop down on his head, covering his vision, which he was grateful for. After all, he didn't want to see those judging eyes.

"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Let see. This is difficult. Yes, very difficult indeed." This didn't please Harry at all; thoughts ran through his mind as thoughts do. What could that mean? He quickly fell on the conclusion that the hat saw him unworthy to be sorted and be thrown out of Hogwarts immediately. The chuckling after those thoughts was less comforting. His heart actually skipped a beat, shocked that now a hat was laughing at him.

"Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, loyalty, my goodness, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?" Harry sighed in relief his heart slowing down for the second knowing he wasn't being kicked out. "Just curiosity, hmm, quite driven aren't you…, Maybe Slytherin."

Harry stomach twirled and twisted at the word. Harry wasn't sure if being kicked out was so bad now. He wasn't evil, but if the hat says he belongs in Slytherin, wouldn't that mean he's at least a tagged evil? _'No. I'm not.'_ Harry thought as he shocked his head. It was at that moment Harry remembered Anthony and Terry's words.

'_They're just misunderstood, not all Slytherin are bad.'_

'_There's honour being placed in that house.'_

'_It's good to be praised and acknowledged by your ambition, and cunning."_

'_It's… an honour to be placed in Slytherin.' _Harry sighed, the tension in his body suddenly leaving. If the hat believes he should be placed in Slytherin then that is where he'll go. After all, it can't be too bad, even with Malfoy being in it. Harry opened his eyes and stared down at the four houses. Every student stared intensely at him, each on the edge of their seats, waiting for his house to be called.

He gazed over at Ravenclaw quickly spotting Terry and Anthony. Both of them sat in total silence as they waited for the hat to make its call, with Terry smiling like a fool, giving Harry two thumbs up while Anthony watched with interest.

"Maybe Gryffindor, yes, you'll have plenty of opportunities there." Harry frowned. If the hat says Slytherin or Gryffindor he will gladly take his seat with his new family but Harry hoped it didn't. He wanted to be with his friends and not Slytherin, or Gryffindor for that matter. He didn't care if Gryffindor is the house of great wizards, he wanted his friends.

"Not Slytherin or Gryffindor huh? You sound like a Hufflepuff to me… not there either…?" The hat asked, frightening Harry out of his thoughts. "To bad, you would have done well in any of those houses, you would have been great." Harry sighed in relief as the hat spoke those words. "So you want to be placed there…? You have some wisdom, more than someone at your age should possess, and you do have a keenness to learn. Very well, you could do well in… "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws literally jumped out of their sets at the enouncement, cheering as Harry took off the hat and shakily walked towards his new cheerful family. Harry could hear Ravenclaws shout out his name for the whole hall to hear as he made his way across the hall to the over excited students. Several of the older students shocked his hand vigorously as he approached them. So distracted at the praise, Harry fail to notice he got the biggest cheer.

He took a seat between Terry and Anthony before suddenly flying over toward Terry as the dark haired boy got him in a head lock, giving him a friendly noogie before letting him go just as an older, blond haired Ravenclaw girl shocked his hands.

"Glad you're under our wings Potter." The girl said, greeting him with just polite and proper manners. "Come to me if you ever need any help." Harry nodded in response before looking over to the high table, now getting a better glance at it.

Hagrid was the first person Harry took notice of, it was hard to miss him with his size. The half-giant smiled at the young wizard, raising his glass to him in congregations before being distracted by the woman beside him. Harry's eyes then shifted to the old man who's silver hair shined as brightly as the ghosts as he stared intensely at Harry. He seemed to be calculating something in his head before realizing harry was staring and gave the young wizard a gentle nod and a smile.

Several other students were called after Harry. One of them being a girl named Lisa Turpin, who excitedly jumped to sit on the stool, place the hat on and stumbled right off in a matter of a minute. The second she and the hat landed on the floor the hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!" She then took the hat off and gave it to Professor McGonagall, though not before the hat could tell her something which made her laugh, a faint blush on her face. The Ravenclaws gladly greeted her as she made her way to them.

There were only two more after that, the boy Harry met at Kings Cross, Ron Weasley, who became a Gryffindor and Blaise Zabini who became a Slytherin. Once Zabini was with the Slytherins, McGonagall rolled up her list and took the hat away. That was when Dumbledore stood up.

He seemed pleased at the smiling faces as well as the blank and bored looks that stared back at him. It's like all he cared about was the faces in front of him this moment. It wouldn't surprise Harry if he did. He seemed to have a Grandfather vibe going for him, especially as he opened his arms as wide as possible as he started to speak.

"Welcome," He said, his voice booming across the large room. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

He sat back down with a proud smile on his face. Everybody clapped and cheered, with Harry wondering if that was a wizard thing or if the Headmaster was just mad.

"Is he… a bit mad?" He asked carefully to Penelope Clearwater, the girl who shook his hand earlier, not knowing how she would react to his question.

"A bit mad?" Penelope questioned, a smile quickly forming as she suppressed a laugh. "They don't get much madder. But don't think little of him Harry, I assure you he's a genius, the Greatest wizard of modern time in fact. "

"Wow!" Harry looked back to the old wizard in admiration. '_The greatest wizard of modern time and he's here, teaching.'_ As if sensing the stare Dumbledore look over to the Ravenclaw table again, both his and Harry's eyes meeting.

Harry couldn't help but feel warm and safe as he stared into his eyes, the sparkles in his eyes shining brightly, almost out shining the smile that went with it. The old Wizard raised his cup to Harry in a toasting like manner before looking away as the teacher beside him got his attention. Harry didn't mind though he was still lost at the fact that Dumbledore, _Dumbledore_, had noticed him twice.

"Harry, if you don't eat, there won't be anything left for you." Anthony mused. "Not even leftovers thanks to that black hole beside you. "

"Hey! There'll be something left" Terry snapped back between bites. "I would have left a chicken leg or something."

Harry chuckled before looking down at the table, his eyes almost shooting out of their sockets at the sight of all the food. Though he first questioned how it got there without him noticing, he quickly ditched the thought, looking on amazedly at how much was there. He had never seen so much food before in one place, especially the variety that he could choose from.

Best thing of all none of the Dursleys were here to spoil the moment. Sure they never let him starve, much, but he never once felt the comfort of being full. As a blur Harry's arms flew across the table, grabbing a bit of everything. At that time no Ravenclaw dared put a hand in the way afraid they'll never see it again.

They did however watched with interest and disgust as Harry started to shove the food down his throat, actually making Terry look classy. Harry didn't even know he was being watched as he engulfed his mountain of food, not until he cleaned his plate that is. Once finished he took one looked up and blushed embarrassedly at the blank, paling faces of his housemates. Even the ghost seemed more pale than usual.

Harry's eyes quickly fell on the table as his felt his face heating up, trying to hide his embarrassment, wishing he was anywhere but there at the moment and cursing at how delicious the food was.

"And you thought I'll be the one to clear the table." Harry sunk beneath the table as he felt the heat rush down his entire body. Terry wasn't helping with his laughter.

Once everyone was finished eating their dinner the food faded away, disappearing from sight and leaving sparkling clean plates in their absence. It was like it wasn't even there, just an illusion, or trick of the mind. A moment later dessert appeared, having every kind of flavour of ice cream and cakes spread throughout the table.

Harry eyes sparkled with delight. He rarely ever had dessert, and he barely ever had a choice of what he could get. He wasn't sure where to begin, as for the other Ravenclaws seated around him seemed too afraid to. This instantly brought back the blush on Harry face.

After everyone grabbed what they wanted, the Ravenclaws relaxing as Harry refined himself to a treacle tart, Ravenclaw started to chat among themselves. Harry could hear some were talking about classes, while others were telling those nearest to them about what they'd done, discovered or blew up over the holidays.

Only the first years were different. He could hear a few of them talking a little ahead of him. He couldn't hear everything that they said, but he did hear football and comics being mentioned with a snicker saying "He's definitely a Muggleborn." Harry instantly knew what that meant. There was a first year that was like him, someone who thought magic was only in stories. It brought some relief knowing he wasn't the only one in Ravenclaw.

He looked over the table quickly spotting the Muggleborn. It was quite easy; he just needed to look for the sandy brunette that was holding a comic book of Doctor Strange, claiming he would one day be as great as him.

Many of the Ravenclaws laughed at the boy's antics. Harry didn't though, it seemed possible enough.

During the talking, Harry noticed a dark skin girl, sitting beside Terry seemed uncomfortable. Harry could relate, he was in a room full of people that knew his name while he knew nothing of them, not even their world, other than it exists. Terry seemed to bring a small smile to her face though as he laughed, told jokes and nudged her shoulder once and awhile.

Noticing Harry's stare, Terry quickly sat back a bit giving Harry a clear glance at the girl. Like all of the others, she was dressed in school robes, her hair pulled back, waving down her head with a bit of it going over her shoulders. She actually look really cute with her shyness, especially when she noticed Harry staring and quickly look down at the table.

"Harry meet Padma, she's an old friend of mine." Terry said before turning to Padma. "This is Harry, a bit of a nutter, but an okay person."

'_I'm a bit of a nutter?' _Was Harry's first thought, his left eyes twitching at the mention.

"H-hello... nice to meet you." Padma replied, her voice so soft harry barely heard her over the commotion of the Great Hall.

"Nice to meet you too, Padma." After that Harry, Terry and Padma started to chat about almost anything. Okay, Harry and Terry chatted with Padma, nodding, smiling, a little bit of laughter and a comment here and there. All in all, it was still a good night. Well, it was until a girl named Lisa ran over to Harry, getting all excited of actually getting to meet him before tripping over her own feet spilling the glass of water she had in her on Harry.

After that, there was a lot of laughter, most pointed at him. Lisa, apologize, but Harry shrugged off saying it was nothing; he actually wanted to say something but the girl seemed sweet and it was only an accident. Terry helped a little, in other words telling Lisa he was due for a bath. That seemed to bring a laugh out of her.

HP

After dinner, the houses all went to their respective dorms. At first Harry couldn't wait to see his new home, where he was going to live the next seven years. That quickly changed though once he realized how big a walk it was.

Taking a long walk to the west side and then going up a spiral staircase wasn't the first thing Harry had in mind after a large meal. It seemed almost like a form of punishment.

"Are you sure you're gonna make it Harry?" Terry teased beside him. Harry shot him a glare and was about to say something when he noticed Penelope suddenly stopped at a door. Harry looked at it closely finding it strange that it didn't have a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle.

"Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?" The eagle asked, shocking Harry. _'Does every object talk in this world?' _

"A circle has no beginning." Penelope replied without a moment of pause. Harry didn't fully understand the answer, surely something came first, but the eagle seemed satisfied, which was enough for the young wizard as the door swang opened.

Suddenly all the first years erupted into the tower, Harry include, all wanting to see the pride of Ravenclaw for themselves. First entering, Harry was amazed yet again at the circular room decorated with a midnight blue carpet. Unlike the rest of the castle Harry had the pleasure to walk through, Ravenclaw Common room was airy, a cool breeze coming through the arched windows. There were several of them in the room, each hung with blue and bronze silk curtains, keeping to its colour code.

What harry really love though was the domed ceiling painted with stars. It wasn't as cool as the Great Hall, but it still beat his old room under the staircase.

Penelope had quickly told the first years of their sleeping arrangements as well as actually giving them a manual, that might as well have been a encyclopaedia, of all the things Ravenclaws must know. For example, how you can't get in to the common room without answering the knocker.

That defiantly wasn't pleasant to hear and not just for Harry. He noticed the eerie looks that were passed around a few of the first years. On the bright side, Harry wasn't the only one fearing the possibility of being left out of his own dorm.

Penelope left after that letting the first years do as they please. Many just went to their dorm room to claim the beds. Harry and Terry though thought they'd test out the furniture, Harry because he already just walked up a flight of stairs and his stomach wasn't happy with him and Terry was just lazy.

"Rules, what to know, Ravenclaw history, how to be a proud Ravenclaw, how Ravenclaws present themselves outside of the common room. You know with all this, I wouldn't be surprised if there's a 'how Ravenclaws must use the toilet' chapter in here." Terry said sitting on the desk, one foot on the chair, the other on the desk with him, using his raised leg to hold his book as he flipped through the pages. "Who would honestly read this right Harry…, Harry?"

Terry raised his head in the direction of the young wizards with a rise eyebrow, watching the young boy actually reading the book. Harry, taking note of the stare looked up with a sheepish smile.

"You're actually reading this?" Terry asked, staring in disbelief as Harry slowly nodded his head. "Why?"

"Because I lived with Muggles all my life and need all the help I can get." Harry replied, though in reality he just wanted to make sure he didn't embarrass himself among the other Ravenclaws. The last thing he wanted was his new family treat him like his old ones.

"Come on Harry, me and Anthony already told you, many were in the same situation as you and just because wizards like me know about magic doesn't mean we're going to be great, it doesn't mean we're going to be good. In fact I could be the worst wizard in our year."

"I know, I know, doesn't really help though." Harry replied glancing down at the book again, his eyes suddenly lighten up. "Hey did you know wolfsbane and aconite were the same plant?" Terry just face palmed.

The two Ravenclaws continue to talk for a while, luckily enough for Terry he eventually got Harry away from the book and actually in a normal conversation. They ended up telling stories of their world. Harry was very fascinated listening to every one of Terry's words which, was quite obvious at the fact that he was sitting on the edge of his seat as Terry told stories of how his cousin taught him how to fly on a broom. He also told him the time he and his cousins were chased by a displeased Abraxan, which Terry explained was a winged horse.

Harry asked what they had done to anger the horse, which Terry told him he had jumped off his broom and onto its back, startling it before pulling on its ears. The horse apparently chased after them all the way back home.

"Mum and Dad weren't pleased." Terry laughed holding his side, almost falling off the desk. "What about you Harry, what did you do for fun with the muggles? Oh, did you ever wrestle a crocodile?"

"Um, no." He replied, the childish smile suddenly vanishing. "I used to read a lot, or watch football."

"Football? Muggles use feet as balls?" Terry asked nudging his head to the side, puzzled and a little grossed out by the thought. Harry shook his head, about to clear it up when a young sandy haired Ravenclaw, the one Harry noticed at dinner was a Muggleborn, stepped in.

"No, football is a game where you kick a ball around with it only touching your feet, head and chest, unless you're the goalie who can use their hands, but the players usually just use their feet. Hench football."

"Oh okay." Terry nodded, with hand under his chin in understanding. "Now who are you?"

"Oh right, I'm Kevin, Kevin Entwhistle, I'm a Mug-gle...born. That's it, I'm a Muggleborn." Kevin introduced himself out stretching his hand with a smile.

"Already noted." Terry chuckled taking the Boy's hand. "Terry Boot and this is my friend Harry."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kevin replied shaking Harry hands as well. "I already heard much about you Mr Potter, the boy who defeat You-Know-Who, the pleasure is all mine."

'_Mr Potter?'_ Harry thought, taken back by the formerly. "Just call me Harry." Kevin smile grew twice the size then. He actually looked like he wanted to squeal.

"Harry, I was wonder if I could ask you a favour?" Harry nudged his head to the side curiously. No one had ever asked him a favour before, especially someone he just met. It was kind of weird. But of course Harry nodded his head. "I was wondering…. If I can be your sidekick!"

"My WHAT?!"

* * *

**AN: **That's it for this chapter, hoped you enjoyed it. If you have any question please asked away though keep in mind I won't give away spoilers. Chapter three will be out on the 22nd of June. Hope to hear and see you again. Shadowwolf547 out.


	3. Classes

**AN: Sorry for wait and thanks to those that had favourite, follow and reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Classes**

The next day there was still no change. People whispered from all around him from the second he stepped out his dorm room. Some people had even walked passed him several times in the corridor to get a better look at him. Terry commented they probably wanted to look at his scar, which made Harry conscious about himself, moving strands of hair to cover it up. He really wished they'd stop, after all, thanks to them staring he actually made a full circle, ending right back at the Ravenclaw knocker.

Harry wasn't even sure how that was possible since he was going down, he blamed it on Terry though. Terry's only response to that was that he was following him. He was just thankful it was still early for class or he would defiantly be late, something he didn't really want to be on his first day. Luckily for them, Kevin came out of the dormitory then and helped guide them back to the Great Hall for breakfast, with him boasting about how brilliant his memory will help him in his hero days.

That's right, hero days.

Harry had learned last night Kevin dreamed of being a hero the second he found out he was a wizard. He claimed that Hogwarts was his origin story and that one day he'd become a great hero, someone like Doctor Strange from the Marvel comics. Last night he even asked Harry if he could be his sidekick, hearing all the stories of how he defeat the dark lord as a baby.

Harry guessed that the sandy brunette thought he'd been raised in the wizarding world for all these years, learning more powerful spells or something. He tried to let the boy down gently, soon realizing he didn't have to as the boy just cheered saying that they could be partners, and become the greatest heroes together. Terry had just laughed, no help at all.

With Kevin, it didn't take too long to get to the Great Hall. Kevin mostly talked about soccer and his favourite comic book heroes. Terry chipped in when he knew what they were talking about, after last night he understood a bit.

"So this Doctor Strange guy was just a powerful being that was called Sorcerer Supreme?" Terry asked, placing the pieces together.

"Yep, cool right?" Kevin answered cheerily.

"I guess." Terry shrugged as they entered the Great Hall. "It's just like we have in our world, only the most powerful and skilled wizards are just called sorcerers."

"Really?" Kevin asked, getting a nod from the dark hair boy before eagerly exclaiming. "Then that will be my goal!"

"Then you've definitely got some work ahead of you." Harry added in, Kevin turning his smile to him.

"Let's see who gets the title first Harry, The Boy Who Lived or Muggleborn Kevin." Kevin shouted, grabbing the attention of the whole Great Hall. There was a bit of snickering after that with several others laughing their heads off. Harry blushed at the response, trying to sink into his clothing as he walked a little faster to the Ravenclaw table where he could see the rest of his fellow first years, while noticing the still smiling eager face of Kevin.

"So it's a race between you and Entwhistle to become sorcerers now Harry?" Michael laughed as Harry approached them, the red on Harry face only increasing.

"Leave him alone." Mandy said beside him, giving him a slight nudge to the side. Harry nodded a thank you to her as he sat down beside Padma who greeted him as he took his seat before almost jumping in a panic as Terry placed the tip of his wand on her side and quickly slid it up. She squealed, making all those around her to jerk in fright and cover their ears as her body flailed.

"ARRR! TERRY!" She shouted, probably being the loudest she'd ever been. Terry just gave her a devilish smile as he sat beside Harry.

"Nothing like a good scare in the morning, Pad." Terry laughed before starting to reached out for the food in front of him. After that the rest enjoyed a good breakfast, not much of a disruption, until Lisa came tripping over her own feet knocking over Kevin milk, wetting Mandy on the other side of the table, knocking Anthony's arm making him throw the toast into the air where surprisingly enough hitting Harry in the face.

That was the first time food ever flew at Harry. Once Lisa apologize for the tenth time and Mandy asking a favour for from a seventh year to dry her clothes, the first years started to talk among themselves for a while until Penelope walked over standing, straight behind Harry, a bright smile on her face.

"Did you enjoy your first night?" She asked instantly getting a lot of happy smiles and yeses.

"I know Goldstein did, it probably the first time he slept without worrying waking up dead." Terry laughed, confusing Harry. It wasn't something you usually joke about, and made him curious if what Terry said was true. It's probably not, no parent is that irresponsible to their own children... right?

"At least I don't usually bring flees to my bed." Anthony retorted, a smile quickly forming on Terry's face with a small laughed. He obviously wasn't offended.

"Now remember today is the first day of classes, and as Ravenclaw, people shall put a lot expectation on you." Harry face paled at the thought. He still barely knew a thing about magic, even with looking over her manual, Harry didn't know much. What if they picked him to do a demonstration, or answer a question? He's not going to be ready. "Ï recommend reading the first few pages of each of your text books before each class, especially potions class, I'm sure you all heard stories of Professor Snape by now."

Most of the first years nodded their heads. Harry didn't, but by the way she was talking, he wasn't good. Penelope then headed off with a smile and a good luck which Harry took as 'I'm leaving you alone to get a quick study session in before class'. Harry instantly went in search for his potion book, no way did he wanted to be a full on failure. Harry barely even ate after that, using all his spare time reading.

Terry and Michael had fun with him about that, that Penelope scared the Boy Who Lived. If it wasn't for Anthony and Mandy telling them off, he'd probably be too distracted to learn anything, though Kevin did help, picking up his own potion book and traded spaces with Padma to help each other learn. Thanks to that, by the time the rest were finished breakfast they had memorised most of the glossary on the first and second pages. No help from Terry.

He wasn't all that quiet, he was quieter than usual, but still pretty loud, though he did keep on reassuring Harry that everything was going to be fine, keeping the ideal that most students probably won't know the answer to the teacher's questions either and thus it was no big deal.

Surprisingly, Anthony agreed by saying that other than Snape, they probably wouldn't need to know much on their first day. As long as they managed to get there, write what they tell them to write listen to what they're saying, everything would be alright. That did make Harry feel a little better and less anxious, using logic like that, but he just couldn't get rid of his nonsense worrying. It did make him close his book, though, that's more on Kevin's part as he forced him to take a break, saying it's the classes' job to make them feel tired and wearily, not their anxiousness study.

"So Defence against the dark arts is first huh, how do you think that'll go?" Anthony asked finishing his breakfast. Harry shrugged at the thought, he actually tried not thinking about it, still bearing a dreaded feeling he would fail whatever they do.

"I bet they teach us a binding spell." Terry replied, spitting out his pancakes, Mandy getting most of the fireworks. "I hope they'll teach us an out of control dance spell, that'll be wicked." Harry could only laughed, though he wasn't sure if it was because of Terry's claims or because Mandy punched him in the arm, yelling at how he shouldn't speak with his mouth full, it could even be because Anthony was rolling his eyes... maybe it was all the above.

"Maybe..."

"What was that Padma? You'll have to speak louder, You're fighting the whole Great Hall." Terry encouraged, leaning in closer to Padma. Padma seemed to cower under everyone's gaze and sink deeper into her seat.

"Maybe the knockback Jinx."

"Well that's a pretty simple spell, that could be possible." Anthony nodded in agreement, a small smile forming on Padma face. Harry smiled and nodded, having no idea what he was nodding to. It wasn't like he would actually have any clue what a spell is or how hard it is to learn.

"Ohh, Maybe he'll teach us how to make a stream of water." Lisa squealed excitedly.

"I doubt it." Mandy spoke up, all eyes going on her. "We have Professor Quirrell right? He doesn't look like the guy who would allow us to use magic in the first week. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he passed out at the first time someone raises their voice to him."

"Let's be serious for a moment, he won't even make it to class." Terry laughed, after actually sounding serious.

"Maybe a wind chime will ring down the hall and he'll think one of those Vampires had caught up to him again." Anthony said with a small chuckle, everyone else bursting into a fit of laughter. Even Padma and Mandy laughed. Harry couldn't felt a little sorry for the Professor, he did seem nice after all.

"We'll get a free period in the first class of term, that'll be wicked." Terry commented, holding his sides.

"What are we saying, we're Ravenclaws, we shouldn't want a free period." Mandy spoke back, going into shock at how they were acting.

"Lighten up Brocklehurst, we're kids, we live for free periods." Terry reasoned before throwing a handful of bacon down his throat.

"True, and if that was a possibility I guess we could study for potions." Mandy said in thought, ignoring the black hole of a child beside her as he reached over to her to grab a plate of toast. "I heard he was a real creep."

"Jerk." Terry responded between bits.

"Monster." Padma muttered, looking anywhere but in the direction of Snape and away from them. Harry assumed she was afraid Snape had super hearing and made to look as if she had no part in their conversation.

"A bat in disguise." The brunette replied nonchalantly playing with her hair.

"I almost wet my pants." Springing into alert and inching away, all eyes snapped as wide as possible at the silent Muggleborn. He looked up from his empty plate, feeling the gaze of the others and glared at each and every one of them, his face turning a dark shade of red. "I said almost!"

"Time for class." Anthony said, getting out of his seat, Mandy and Padma following his example.

"What do you mean, we still have fifteen minutes to worry about that." Terry replied, moving onto his fourth plate. Harry couldn't believe his eyes as Terry moved a plate a bacon closer to him. It was like he never had food before, Harry was unsure where he was putting it all. Frankly, Harry doubted he wanted to know either.

"We're going to be late already Terry." Anthony shot back. "And we should at least try to get there on time." Terry just waved it off mumbling how class wasn't going anywhere and continued to eat. Anthony then turned his attention to Harry.

"What about you?" Harry instantly shot out of his seat, almost tripping as he stood in front of Anthony.

"No way am I following Terry again, not after this morning." Harry replied tensing as Terry suddenly jumped out of his seat.

"I was following you!' He cried, getting the attention of the whole hall. "It was you who turned a corner every time someone mentioned your name."

"If you were following me, why didn't you mention we were going up?" Terry stuttered for a few seconds before falling back into his seat , digging into his bacon.

"So it's settled, never take directions from Boot or Potter, can we go now, we'll be late to class."

"I don't know, I think it'll be amazing to see how lost they get.

"Lost with Terry and Harry, that's maddening."

"Getting lost?" Lisa asked, rising from her seat as the rest started their journey to class.

"No, the idea of getting lost with them. If I actually did get lost with them , that'll be a permanent stay at St Mungo."

...

After that the rest of the day seemed to be gloomy in comparison. Defence Against the Dark Arts, the class everyone was excited for, ended up being a joke, more so then what the Ravenclaws thought. As expected, Professor Quirrell's class smelled like garlic and he didn't teach them a thing, they didn't even show their wands.

He just told them about his past experiences which seemed very unlikely. For one, he's not really the adventurer type and two, the second Kevin questioned him about one of his stories he blushed and went onto something else.

The only time that class was enjoyable was when Terry came bursting through the door half way through the class and Professor Quirrell dived under his desk. It only got more amusing as Terry smirked and started to shout "WHERE ARE YOU QUIRRELL?! I want to suck your blood!" There was only whimpering after that.

"I like Professor Quirrell." Lisa said turning back in her seat to smile at Harry and Anthony. There was no doubt in Harry mind that she wasn't loving this. "He's great."

"Yeah, I feel so safe when he's around." Anthony replied, sarcasm dripping off each word. After that, class got real boring again, Harry almost fell asleep as he tried to write the dribble that was coming out of Quirell's mouth.

Anthony ended up grabbing out his potion book, claiming if they weren't going to learn nothing in this class he might as well prepare for the next one. Harry wanted to do the same in all honestly, it beat listening to the stuttering teacher, but he wasn't like Anthony, he didn't come from a wizarding family, he needed to do his work one class at a time to keep up with the others. Even if it meant working while his classmates either followed Anthony's lead, goofed off or did a Terry and fell straight to sleep after hearing one of Quirell's stories.

...

Once the morning period finished, the class rushed out the door, not wanting to stay . Harry couldn't really blame them, he almost vomited thanks to the smell. The only reason he didn't was because he was unsure what Anthony would say or do if he vomited on him as well as the fact that he already got too much attention as is.

"You should have just vomited, you would've gotten out of class a lot sooner." Terry yawned, rubbing his eyes and as he kept in pace with Harry and the rest of Ravenclaw.

"Yes, but Anthony might try to kill me afterwards." Harry commented , a large grin forming on the older Ravenclaws face.

"He wouldn't kill you." Terry waved off. "Being sarcastic to you the rest of your life, yes, a strong definite, but he was already planning on doing that."

"And here I thought I was being blunt the whole time."

"See! Like that." Terry shouted, pointing a finger to the now smirking blond. Harry could only smile, he enjoyed being around Terry and Anthony, they were a lot better company then any of the Dursleys.

Sadly, he couldn't stay being happy, though he really doubted anyone could, unless they wore green, in the presences of Professor Snape. It only took Harry the first five minutes to learn all that the others said about him was true while also confirming his belief Snape didn't like him even in the littlest bit.

The setting wasn't too pleasant either. It was dark and gloomy, not surprising, seeing that they were in a dungeon. And as if it wasn't creepy enough, there was pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls. Harry needed no help from the coldness of the room to give him goosebumps.

He started class with roll call, once and awhile glancing up to stare at the person, like Oliver Rivers, a Hufflepuff boy who sat in the far corner in the back. Snape seemed interested in him, staring at him longer then the few others he deemed worthy to look up at, though this could be because he was wearing a very fashionable scarf that doesn't fit with school uniform. The second he called Padma's name, she instantly jumped out of her seat as the gothic wizard stared right at her. It was only a moment, but Padma was so unnerved under his sneer she actually leaned in closer to Harry, tugging on one of his sleeves.

At first Harry didn't mind, even using his free hand and placed it on her arm, trying to comfort her in the only way he could think of. Unfortunately by her leaning closer on him Snape's sneer fell off of her and landed straight on him.

It was bound to happen anyway, Harry guessed, his name was if not next, the one after, but he wished he still had a bit more time to soak in the relax and freedom vibe this Dungeon had to give.

"Ah, yes." Snape said softly. "The great Harry Potter has gave us the honour of being in his presence." Though Harry knew it wasn't the time or place, he couldn't help but think Anthony should sue him, sarcasm was his thing.

His thoughts instantly shut up though as he got a good look at Snape's eyes, quickly understanding what was so unnerving by them. Hell, he doubt even Anthony could stare into those cold, dark, lifeless eyes and not blink. He couldn't help but wonder if the room just got colder within that second, a sudden urged to cuddle Padma crossing his senses.

What made it worse was Harry soon learned Penelope's warning was with good reasons. If you didn't know a thing by the time you had your first potions class, you were doomed under his nasty sneer.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," He began, the class clinging onto each and every word. No one would dare make a peep, a talent many teachers would probably desire.

"There is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death. If you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Kevin tensed in front of Harry, hearing the word dunderheads, his posture quickly straightening. Lisa seemed frightened as she stared at the boy, grabbing hold of him.

Harry ended up looking around the class to see many of the other students were petrified, all looking like as they'd seen a ghost, which was a possibility, they were as pale as one. Harry managed to get a quick glance behind him where Terry and Anthony sat and as surprising as it was, neither seemed fazed by the grim teacher. Terry actually yawned.

"Potter!" Said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Powdered root of what to an infusion of what? Harry barely caught a word in that sentence, and the words he did catch, what in the world were they? He felt his heart skip a beat as all eyes landed on him. He doubted Snape would asked the question again, not that it would help.

"I don't know sir." Harry hated the looked that formed on Snape face. He was getting pleasure at Harry's limited knowledge.

"Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Harry first thoughts were 'What's a bezoar?' The blank look on Harry face only made Snape lips curled into his sneer.

"I don't know sir."

"Didn't occur to you to open a book before you came, did it Potter?"

"But he did, he skimmed through a few of the pages." Lisa replied, a small smile forming on his face, truly appreciative that Lisa backed him up.

"That's ten points taken from Ravenclaw." Snapped Snape, glaring down at Lisa making her sink into her seat.

"Wow! Do we even have points yet?" Terry suddenly blurted out. Harry turned around to see the dark hair boy on the edge of his seat, looking wide awake as the rest of the class chuckled or giggled in response.

"Another fifteen points taken away from Ravenclaw." Michael turned to glare at Terry, a silent code to shut up, but he just shrugged at the thought, still unfazed by the creepy dark wizard. Harry understood their complaints of losing house points, but he was unsure why they would comment on it. In Harry's books it was worth losing the points to see the scowl on Snape's face.

"And now Mr Potter." Said Snape bringing all attention back to Harry making him gulp in fear. Harry couldn't understand why he was picking on him, it wasn't like he did anything to him to receive this humiliation. Just as Snape started to speak again Harry felt a quick tap on the back of his seat. He turned back around, getting a glance behind him only to see Terry thumbs up with a wink of an eye. Harry suppose that was his version of a pep talk.

"Mr Potter are you listening?" Snape said sternly, his voice lack of any emotion.

"No sir, can you repeat the question please." Harry apologized as he turned back around in his seat, a small blush on his face.

"I asked you what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Harry repeated the words monkshood and wolfsbane in his head. They sounded familiar but he was sure he didn't read that in his books just yet. His mind raced for the answer, not paying attention to how Snape lips slowly curls into a sneer at Harry blank face.

"Monkshood and wolfsbane." Harry whispered repeating it for the fifth time now, then it hit him. His eyes shot wide open in disbelief as he leapt out of his seat with joy.

"I know this one." He claimed, getting a few snickers around the room at his sudden actions. "I actually know this one. The only differences between Monkshood and wolfsbane is what name you choose to use, it's the same plant!"

Snape sneered turned into a scowl as Harry got it right. "One out of three, so you're not a complete failure."

"Glad we have an encouraging, competent teacher as oppose to a complete git." Said Anthony suddenly, no subtly in his words. For a whole moment no one made a sound, Harry doubted many actually took a breath. All was staring at Anthony, all questioning his sanity for speaking out and even more so with the at ease look on his face. He wasn't worry or scared, he was... well Anthony.

Snape on the other hand, Harry swore this was completely new for him. His was stunned, his eyes wide, his face a blank and his jaw was touching the ground. Harry thought the look was priceless and was glad he was to petrified to laugh.

"Not once," Snape started, flaring his nostrils. "Not once in all my time teaching at Hogwarts had someone dared to speak back to me!"

"Congratulations, you find a child with a backbone." Even with Snape back to his true colours Anthony still talked back, automatically becoming Harry's hero. Other then Mandy, who sighed in annoyance, and Terry, who smile like a goof, everyone else went to the edge of their seats and not because they wanted to get closer to the action. Quite the opposite. No one wanted to get in between the two once Snape got going.

"You're on thin ice Mr Goodstein." Snape said in a low, whisper, slamming his hands on Anthony table and growling right up in his face. It was obviously an intimidation technique, though you wouldn't know it looking at Anthony. He continued to sit where he was without moving an inch.

"Didn't occur to you to use a breath mint this morning did it, or is this part of your intimation methods?" Snape gave him an appalling look before standing up straight and sharply turned away.

"Ten points taken from Ravenclaw and Mr Goldstein, I expect to see you in detention." Snape said, saying the last part over his shoulder.

"Detention on the first day, someone aimed to prove himself."

"You too Mr Boot."

"Wait, what?" Terry asked springing up in his seat. The other Ravenclaws rolled their eyes, shook their heads or sighed in disbelief. Anthony and Terry weren't winning the favour of their house.

"Sit down Potter." Harry fell back down into his seat, not needing to be told twice. "The answers to the two question Potter couldn't answer are that asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. As for bezoar, it's a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. Why aren't you writing any of this down?"

Quills and parchment suddenly became the popular trend as people rampaged through their belongings to stay out of Snape's line of sight. No one in their right mind wanted to be the victim of Snape's wrath, hence why the Hufflepuffs kept on giving Ravenclaw a quick glance. Harry believed they wanted to see the next nutter from the house of the wise.

Potions didn't get much better for the rest of class either. Being placed into pairs, they were told to mix up a simple potion to cure boils. Luckily for Harry, Padma seemed to have a natural talent for potions, doing everything properly, which was great, seeing Harry had no idea what he was doing. If it wasn't for Padma suddenly throwing out her arm to stop Harry from adding the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire they would have created a huge mess with more insults from the git of Slytherin himself. He couldn't say the same for the rest of Ravenclaw.

Snape stalked behind everyone, criticizing everything they did. The Hufflepuffs weren't much better, but in comparison they were spoiled rotten. It was a nice break though once River got to close to the cauldron with his scarf ending up catching on fire. Of course, he got yelled at for having a scarf in class. Sadly it only last a second for after Snape put the fire out, clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon.

Lisa had managed to melt her cauldron into a twisted blob. Apparently she'd done what Harry almost did. She added the quills before taking the cauldron off the fire. Her and Mandy's potion spilled over the stone floor, burning through people shoes. If it wasn't for the fact Mandy was smart enough to step back and Lisa squealing and rushing behind Harry and Padma, the two would have been burned when the cauldron collapse. Everyone, expect Lisa who sat on Harry's lap, ended up placing their feet on their stools, avoiding the green liquid.

"Not again." Snape snarled under his breath, cleaning the mess with a flick of his wand. "That is exactly what happens when you don't read the instructions." After that, Ravenclaw lost a few more points and got a huge lecture on how they need to work on their behavioural skills, strictly looking at Anthony and Terry as he spoke, and stop being a complete waste of his time. Anthony was about to say something but Mandy covered his mouth before he could say a word, so Terry figured he'd say something.

"You moron! Our skills reflect your teaching." He's doomed. Ravenclaw lost more points after that. This was definitely not Ravenclaw's finest hour, but then... maybe it was. Depending on your point of view. They're going to be a part of history, that's for sure, under the title 'The day Snape almost passed out on shock and rage'.

...

After class Harry, Kevin and the girls walked out to the lake, Kevin and Mandy wanting to get out into the sun, a desire shared by Harry and Lisa. It would feel great after being cooped up in the dungeon, coped up with Snape for a few hours. Sure, he wanted to hit the books, mainly so no other teacher could get to him like Snape did, but a little free time after classes shouldn't hurt.

"Hey I'll race you to the lake!" Kevin grinned as they walked out of the school doors, bolting towards the beautiful lake just off in the distance. Lisa and Mandy shot off the ground right after him.

"You're on Entwhistle!" Mandy called after him, closing the gap between the two.

"Hey wait for me!" Lisa laughed taking up the rear, a huge smile on her face.

Harry was about to bolt after them, with how much he ran from Dudley and his crew back home Harry assumed he could catch up, maybe not win, but he'd keep up with them. He took two steps forward when he noticed the lack of a person.

He turned back to see Padma just standing at the door with a small smile on her face. Harry knew those smiles, they were fakes.

"Are you alright Padma?" Harry asked walking back up to her. She seemed startle by the question but quickly gave him another smile.

"Of course." She said softly, just above a whisper. Harry didn't believe her, which showed on his face. It didn't take long for Padma to drop her head down in defeat. "I don't feel right having fun while Terry and Goldstein are in detention."

"True." Harry agreed. "But I bet Terry having the time of his life as we speak giving Snape hell and Anthony might actually die of joy with all the possibilities of sarcastic attacks."

"Those two aren't ever getting out of detention are they?" Padma replied, giggling into her hand.

"Probably not, not with Snape in charge." Harry commented. "Though I give it a week before Snape passes them on to someone else and after that we'll have to play it on ear. so until then, why don't we have some fun with the rest, what do you say?"

"Alright." Padma replied taking Harry's outstretched hand and giving a genuine smile.

"Hey are you two coming or are you going to start making kissy faces?!" Lisa called out. Both Harry and Padma face redden as bright as a tomato at the comment, instantly letting go of each other's hand.

"We're coming." Harry yelled. The two ran up to the other three, catching up in a matter of seconds. In no time they were all smiling and joking. They somehow ended up getting into a game of tag, Kevin seeing it as a way of keeping in shape.

"You better watch out Potter." Mandy teased chasing him across the field. "I almost got you." That's what she thinks. Harry was used to being chased and thus, knew a few escape methods. Noticing how she was closing the gap Harry slowed his pace, waiting patiently as she came at full speed, a devilish smirk on her face.

Three... Two... One! Harry thought before quickly diving to the ground off to the side, quickly going into a roll and springing to his feet, going in the opposite direction as Mandy ran right passed him unable to touch him, and tried to slow down to alter her direction.

Meanwhile Harry was bolting down the field, a huge smile on his face as he looked back to see Mandy just now coming back after him. "What was that about you almost getting me?!" Harry teased a confident smile on his face. Mandy gave him a rather amuse smirk as she speed up, though it was only for a short while before paling as she suddenly pointed forward.

"Harry in front of...!" But it was too late, Harry suddenly ran into something that felt like a brick wall, stumbling backwards before landing on his butt. He could hear snickers just in front of him while also hearing his fellow House mates' voices of concern.

"Harry!"

"Harry are you okay?!"

Harry shook his head as he suddenly felt a pair of hands on his back before feeling the grass around him for his glasses, until someone passed them back into his hands, putting them on afterwards. Though he didn't need them on to know where that voice came from.

"Smooth move Potter, maybe you should look where you're going, next time." Looking up, he glared right at Draco Malfoy's smug face, with four other Slytherin behind him laughing.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, as he stood up with help from Kevin.

"We heard what you did in class today Potter, you insulted our head teacher and we aren't taking that from a pathetic Halfblood."

"Well first time for everything." Harry responded.

"Harry come on, we don't need to do this." Padma tried to persuade him, trying to get him to walk away. But Harry wasn't going to do it. He wasn't going to let Malfoy have the last laugh.

"Snape deserved it." Lisa suddenly back up, shocking the Slytherin and Padma. "What Terry and Anthony said was true."

"He's a total git." Kevin spat back.

"Don't you dare speak about him like that!" Pansy said pushing her way up front and shoving Kevin.

"Yeah, learn your place you filthy Mudblood!" Draco spat out, a smug look on his face as the others Slytherin shared behind.

"Yeah you filthy Mudblood."

"You tell him Draco." Harry was unsure what Mudblood meant, but he figured it was really bad as Padma and Lisa gasps, and the devastated look on Kevin's face. He figured he'd ask Terry or Anthony later when there was no else around.

"Shut up Malloy." Mandy said suddenly beside Harry, shoving the stuck up Slytherin. Draco quickly regain his balance, though the smug looked turned into a disgusted scowl as he tried to shove Mandy, but she just stepped aside as he came at her and watched him trip over his own feet a little way passed Harry.

Crabbe and Goyle instantly went into action, but one look from Mandy made them think twice instead. Pansy Parkinson just rolled her eyes at the boys.

"Well get her." She yelled, but the boys still didn't move.

"You cowards she just one girl!" Draco yelled as he stumble to his feet.

"Yeah!" Bulstrode agreed. Crabbe and Goyle shared a glance with each other before continuing their assault, not that they came close. Mandy quickly moved into place and punched them both in the guts. The air driven out of their lungs, they stumbled backwards while Mandy stood tall.

"Don't mess with Ravenclaw." Mandy sternly yelled. "If I ever hear you say that word again Malfoy you'll wish you weren't ever born."

"You'll pay for this!" Draco shouted as he made his way back to his group. "Mark my words." None of the Ravenclaws seemed to care though, every one of them, including Padma glare daggers straight at him. The only reason why they changed a second later was because Mandy jolted her shoulder slightly and Draco, Crabbe and Goyle ran for the hells screaming like girls with Parkinson and Bulstrode right behind them.

EOAE

"HE SAID WHAT!" Terry shouted, gaining the whole common room's attention with a bunch of shushes. After getting the whole story of what happened while he and Anthony were in detention, he was fired up. Even Anthony was tick though he was controlling it a lot better than Terry, who was pacing around the room.

"Oh he was lucky I wasn't there, if I was, he wouldn't have a tongue anymore, no matter how much magic he used to fix it." Terry spat out throwing a fist into his hand.

"If you were there, there wouldn't be no more Malfoys." Anthony replied.

"Damn right there wouldn't be." Terry shouted, stomping away as he left the common room, the rest of the first years watching as he went. "You know what, call Azkaban because I'm going straight to Slytherin common room and gutting that kid."

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Lisa asked watching the dark boy wearily.

"We should." Anthony replied, not showing any sign of going after or stopping the enraged Ravenclaw, getting a few looks from his fellow housemates. "Don't worry he'll get lost before he makes it half way."

"Then shouldn't be stop him so we don't have to start a rescue mission." Harry asked, raising an eyebrow. Anthony thought over a second before shaking his head.

"It's Terry he'll wind up back here at some point asking for help." And as expected Terry walked back in through the knocker, looking confused as he starching his head.

"Guys I need help."

"That didn't take too long." Anthony mused, with Harry shaking his head in disbelief.

"Do you know this much about everyone you meet in a day." Kevin asked.

"No, but when you do something five times in a day you can start to set your watch to it." Anthony shrugged, getting a laugh out of the other Ravenclaws.

"Guys we need to get him."

"Terry, think about this logically. Yes, we could kill him, it's a whole lot easier and ends possibly half of Hogwarts problems right there, but wouldn't it be more fun giving him hell every time we see him to the point for him just seeing us gives him hell?" Anthony replied, trying to use logic to persuade the young wizard.

"Tempting, tempting." Terry replied, in a thinking gesture. " I still want to at least give him a broken bone."

"In due time."

"Oh boy!"

"I'll have to keep watch over you two at all times, won't I." Mandy moaned with a roll of her eyes. As Terry and Anthony grinned at one another.

"Sure, while you're doing that Harry can get him." Terry laughed as Harry face palmed. Of course Terry would bring him into it. "Besides Mandy, you got to punch him."

"At least I'm not going out looking to kick him, the moment just happened. And it was Crabbe and Goyle, not Malfoy."

"Don't worry Terry, its Malfoy, there'll be more moments." Kevin laughed by the boy side.

"I can't wait!" Mandy and Harry could only share a look with one another, sharing the same thought: these two were going to be trouble.

* * *

**AN:** Well that's that. I hope you guys enjoying the story so far, I promised it will be getting more interesting soon. If you have any question please asked away though keep in mind I won't give away spoilers.

To Gogglegirl, Terry Boot was mention at being at Hogwarts during the seventh book so he is either half-blood or pure. In this story he's pure.

To NatNicole, I'm going to be completely honest... I did not put that much thought into that part. Now, I could easy make up several excuses why that didn't fully register when it totally should have, instead I'll just say I'm pretty sure J.K. Rowling made the same mistake. But thank you for catching that, I'll try to do better in the future.

To MPChess, You're right, it was a bit of a wait and I'm sorry about that. I just needed some time to write a couple of chapters for this and a few other stories. Aso thank you for catching my mistakes with spelling, I'll look a little bit closer from now on.

And last but not least, so you won't feel left out, thanks for the review Zlatka. It means a lot.

**Chapter four: Mystery** will be out on the **20th of July**.

Hope to hear and see you again. Shadowwolf547 out.


	4. Mystery

**An: Another Chapter, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**The Mystery**

Harry sighed as he dropped down into his seat beside Terry, his attention never leaving his book while the other boy was already scuffing down his breakfast. Harry took a spit second to look over the table with weary eyes, scanning over the usual possibilities to start his day. He didn't even care about the looks his friends had given him as he reached over the table to grab some toast before continuing his reading.

"You seem tired Harry." Said Padma, her voice full of concern. Harry just nodded in response. He could easily feel the bags under his eyes from lack of sleep during the week. He had stayed up late every night studying his text books, mostly potions, so Snape couldn't target him like he did on the first or the second, plus third and fourth days. For the most part it worked. He wasn't able to get them all right, but he did manage enough to get Snape to be irritated, a real plus in Harry books.

"Of course he's tired; he doesn't know how to shut a book." Terry replied between bites of bacon, Anthony nodding in agreement, his observant eyes focusing purely on Harry. "He's getting as bad as Stephen over there."

"Stephen?" Lisa asked with titled of her head.

"Yeah, you know, the only other kid buried in a book." Terry replied, gesturing to the Burnette. Sure enough, he had a large book in hand covering his face. It was a wonder why he had the book so close to his face, surely he couldn't read it, but then again, the boy seemed to manage to stick a fork in a pancake and managed to stuff in his mouth… or at least that what Harry presumed, just fine. He couldn't, see the books was in the way. All he knew was one second the fork had food, it disappeared behind the book and when it came back, no more pancake.

"You may be right this time." Mandy sighed, reaching over the table and pulled the book out of Harry clutches. There was a little fight between the two but it only lasted long enough for Mandy to sit up straight again. "It's not even the end of the first week and you're already a mess."

"Hey, you'll be the first guy to die by reading books." Terry grinned, turning around to face the gloomy child. "Which would be ironic since you're in Ravenclaw. They're meant to be our best friends."

"I'm a Ravenclaw, I'm sure many others have died by such a cause if it's possible." Harry replied moodily as he watched Lisa grab several different kinds of food, place it on a plate, lean over the table using a hand to balance herself, preparing to place it in front of him as she reached over, only to lose her balance, throwing the food which landed on the already irritated Potter child.

"You'll be the first recorded death." Mandy replied, holding back a laugh as she picked up a piece of bacon that managed to stick to his face. "If you're not killed by food first."

"I can see the grave now, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, Died by food dot, dot, dot, or maybe reading, uncertain." Anthony chuckle, almost going into a laugh noticing the egg faced glare Harry gave him.

Harry was about to say something, but as he opened his mouth, the mail arrived. Though he had seen it five times, he couldn't get over the sight of thousands of owls clustering in several directions, circling around tables as they searched for their owners.

Like the first day, Hedwig hadn't brought him anything during the week, not that he would expect her to. Who would write to him, the Dursleys? He lost all hope of ever getting mail, at least during school time, and just admired the flapping of the different coloured wings overhead and greeted his white feathered friend as she landed with ease and grace. She usually ended up nibbling on his ears and stealing his food when he wasn't looking, the latter being antics of a young Mr Boot Harry assumed his beautiful friend had adopted.

Shockingly this time, as Hedwig spotted her owner, she altered her tail feathers and dived down urgently. At first, Harry figure she saw the food on his face and wanted a taste, though that thought quickly vanished as Hedwig shot back up after throwing a parchment onto his lap before landing effortlessly on his plate.

After getting over the initial shock, Harry torn open his letter, any form of tiredness vanishing like the wind as his adrenaline ran through his veins. Besides the letters he got from Hogwarts to attend said school, Harry never received a letter before, and if it was anything like the last one, he knew he was going to love it.

Once Harry had opened the letter he read right through it only to reread it another two times before it was then tugged away from his grips, just like his book, as Terry retreated his arm.

"Sorry Harry, I don't want you dead in the first week." Terry replied with a mischief smile before taking a quick glance. "So is this a secret admirer letter?"

"Really? Who could it be? Give it here" Lisa almost squealed as she reached over the table excitedly trying to gasp the parchment.

"It's not." Harry said with a roll of his eyes, taking the parchment back, a cheerless Lisa falling back into her seat and a somewhat disappointed Terry grumbling under his breath about having no fun . "It's from Hagrid."

"The Gameskeeper?" Mandy asked, getting a nodded from the distracted boy, his eyes scanning over the letter with gleam.

"Yep, he wants me to have a cup of tea after class today." Harry replied happily with a bright smile.

"You should go to it." Kevin replied, passing over a quill for Harry to borrow which he happily took.

"Yeah, it'll get you away from the books." Padma chimed in softly. Not needing anymore encouragement, Harry wrote his answer on the piece of paper, saying yes please, looking forward to it, and sent Hedwig back off.

It was a good thing Harry had Hagrid's tea to look forward too; his day was the hardest yet. He had Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs and Professor McGonagall for first period. This was the first class he had where he was allowed to whip out his wand. Harry couldn't help but feel pleased and excited.

Ever since he learnt magic existed he'd wanted to do a spell, but the second he boarded that train, he couldn't help but worry at how good he'd be. Sure, with the Muggleborns in class, he wasn't going to be the only one to have trouble in using magic, but he couldn't help but ask what if he was the worst, that the great Boy-Who-Lived epically fails? People were sure to hear it and he would be humiliated.

_**EOAE**_

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she started. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. A cheap trick Harry quickly learnt was a ploy to get the students interested. According to Mandy it would take them, as Terry put it, forever to learn how to do it.

They were then forced to take notes before being given a single match which they would simply turn into a needle. Harry gave it his best shot, but as he figured, his best shot wasn't good enough. "Figures." Harry sighed.

"It didn't work because you didn't do it right." Said Mandy beside him. "You have to do this." Mandy calmly twisted her wand in her hand with a quick flick and zapped the match was change. Mandy sat up smugly in her seat, at her accomplishment. "Ha, I did it"

"I think you should look again." Harry snicked, trying to supress a laugh. Mandy looked down, her eyes going as wide as dinner plates as she stared at the match that now had holes going down it. "I think you made swish cheese." This ended up making Mandy pout and try again only to make branches to grow out of it.

"Now she's trying to make a tree." Terry laughed across from her, getting a nasty, choleric glare thrown his way, not that he noticed.

"Alright Boot, what about you?" Mandy shot back irritated. "Where's your needle?"

"Right here." Terry answered showing a perfectly good needle. Neither of the two Ravenclaws could believe their eyes. Terry Boot, the guy who never seemed to pay attention in class, managed to do the spell.

Mandy fell back into her seat, completely astonished as Terry snickered with the toothiest grin Harry ever saw as Mandy tried to speak, to say something, but even with her mouth opening and closing no sound came out.

"Mr boot." Terry casually turned around at the announcement of his name, seeing Professor McGonagall towering over him.

"Came to congratulate my achievements Professor McGonagall?" He asked, kicking back in his chair, looking quite pleased with himself.

"On the contrary Mr Boot, the next time you claim to achieve something I recommend of getting rid of any form of evidence that says otherwise." Professor McGonagall replied, moving his book and picking something up from his desk before showing it to him. It was the match, his actual match that was meant to be the needle he bragged about.

"Hehehe, busted." Terry laughed.

"This one doesn't even deem a response." Anthony responded from his seat, uncaringly as he returned to his own match.

"You cheater!" Mandy shouted, spring to her feet so fast her chair flipped over. She raised an arm, about to hit him in the back of the head, but stopped herself, remembering the Professor in front of her. Taking one look of the frown on the Professor face was all Mandy needed to quickly fix her seat and dropped back down into it, shutting her mouth.

"You couldn't let me look good in front of Mandy, could you?" Terry asked, still not showing fear, nervousness or worry as Professor McGonagall turned her disapproving scold back on him. Her tactics were a lost on the dark haired boy.

"A point is taken off of Ravenclaw." McGonagall replied before walking off with the needle Terry acquired.

"Terry, where did you even get the needle?" Michael asked.

"A girl in Gryffindor." Terry responded with gleam. "She was the only one that managed to get it right in her class."

"And she let you cheat?!" Mandy said in disbelief and outrage.

"No, I kinda of burrow it without asking." Terry admitted, instantly getting the attention of all nearby Ravenclaws. "What? I was going to give it back after class, probably."

No one else was doing better. At best, some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs managed to change their matches' colours or give them a bit of point. Anthony was the closest; making it the right shape, but it was still made of wood and had a red tip. For a while they thought that would be the best anyone of them could do, until Lisa shot out her seat squealing with joy at managing to do what seemed like the impossible.

Professor McGonagall examine the needle and though she was weary, Lisa had managed to make it and she smiled none the less. Frankly though, why McGonagall let her keep the weapon was completely over Harry's head. From ramming him into a book shelf, blowing up a potion and just this morning making Harry's breakfast fall on him, He knew something would go wrong in a matter of seconds.

Don't get him wrong, he liked Lisa, she's a nice, caring, and a friendly girl, which Harry hoped for the best for, it was just that he also hoped not to lose an eye before the day ends because Lisa had tripped.

He did look on the bright side though. He was currently nowhere near her. She had to get through Terry and Michael first. Can't say the same for Kevin though. Harry did wish him well for sitting beside her.

**_EOAE_**

During lunch, Harry's plans of quickly skimming through his potion book was again denied as Terry slipped it away with ease from his hands, promising to give it back when Potions came around. Harry, in dismay, tried to argue, but failed as Terry told him to shut up and eat, that he liked Harry to be around longer than a week.

Being that that was the nicest and most caring moment in his life, which Harry found quite sad, it was more than enough to make him irritably pick up a fork and dig into the food Lisa had placed in front of him. They talked a little while before Terry dragged the group out the Great hall and towards the lake.

Harry thought it was a good idea, their last bit of freedom and fresh air before entering the gloomy den of the Snake King with the possibility some of them wouldn't come out alive. Harry felt Terry must of known this as well, he took a deep breath and soaked in the warmth of the sun's rays, taking full advantage of the time he had left.

The rest consisting of Lisa, Kevin and Padma, the others wanting to stay in the Great Hall, were sitting on the ground laughing. They were enjoying their free time with Kevin telling a story from an old in depths to the two girls. Lisa seemed interested, asking many question as Kevin went along, though Padma seemed to only be faking interest. Her gaze often drifted to the lake or Terry, but Harry didn't pay it much mind.

"So you're heading to Hagrid's place after Potions, aren't you?" Terry asked snapping Harry out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, at three."

"Great, I'll go with you." Terry stated, shocking Harry with his forwardness. It wasn't 'can I go' or 'do you mind' or any other heads up, it was just 'I'm going'.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, not that he didn't like the idea of company, but Harry thought tea wasn't on Terry's top ten favourite things to do list. In fact Harry doubted it was even close to his hundred things to do list.

"I've been hearing stories about the guy all week, he apparently has really wicked animals running all around the joint and been in the Forbidden Forest." Terry replied with a toothy smile. "I hope he's seen some werewolves, that'll be so cool."

"Of course it's about werewolves." Harry shrugged before looking back up to the dark hair teen. "You can come if you want, you know as long Snape doesn't give you detention again."

"Dude I'm not getting detention again." Terry defended pouting.

"You probably are, you have a big mouth."

"Dude, be positive."

"Alright, I'm positive you have a big mouth that will get you in detention after class." Harry replied smugly, smiling at the glare Terry gave him.

"Whatever man." Terry said waving the boy off and looking out toward the fields. Something must of caught his attention, his eyes narrowed to get a better look before pointing off into the distance . "Hey isn't that Daphne?"

"Daphne?" Harry asked looking where Terry pointed and sure enough, it was. The young brunette was laughing with a group of Hufflepuffs, saying something which made the Hufflepuff burst into laughter as well as they walked their way. "It is."

"See you guys later, you know, if I survive Snape's wrath, woops!" Daphne said breaking off from the Hufflepuff, walking backwards before ramming into Harry. Startled, she spun around on her heel, looking curious before smiling at the two Ravenclaws. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hey Daphne, I thought you're in Slytherin?" Harry greeted, sharing a glance with Terry.

"I am in Slytherin." She replied cheerfully, her hand covering the badge on her cloak as she made it hug to her more.

"Then why are you with the Hufflepuffs? No offense, but the two houses usually don't mix." Terry asked, just as confused as Harry. Sure, the boy didn't believe there was anything wrong with Slytherin, but most people don't have that prospective.

"Because they like me."

"And why did you say you had potions? The next class is Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff." Harry asked this time. Daphne seemed to blinked confusingly at the question, before hitting herself in the head with smile.

"What? Oh right I forgot, it's Fridays today. I have…," She said as she dug through her bag for her timetable. It only took her a few seconds to give up. "I don't know what I have. I better go find Banks and see where he's going, nice seeing the two of you again, we have to do something some time."

"Yeah okay." Harry said waving and watching as the girl ran off as fast as she could back to the castle. "She's weird."

"That's a Slytherin, always hiding something." Terry noted, nodding his head as he went along.

"That sounds stereotypical of you." Harry teased with a grin.

"Hey, some things are just facts." Terry responded loudly. "Slytherin are always hiding something and it's not like I said she was hiding something bad. It could just be she has a crush on me and can't stand near me to long without revealing her true feelings!"

"Uh-huh, right." Harry replied sceptically before walking back to the others.

"Hey, I could be right!"

**_EOAE_**

Potion class was as insufferable as the first class. It was as if Snape's whole life's goal was to humiliate Harry. The second Harry entered that room Snape set his eyes on him, asking him every question that came to mind. Lucky Harry did bother to open his potion books, otherwise he'd be red in the face by now.

Harry was thrilled to see the look of distaste on Snape's face every time he answered a question right and how he stormed off with a growl. Hufflepuffs started to look at him in admiration, not many could do that to Snape. Sadly, Snape made a point to be around Harry when the potion was actually being made, circling back around every few seconds, criticizing him for every mistake no matter how big or small. If it wasn't for Terry and Anthony, who lost more house points and got another detention, and the thought of going to Hagrid's after class Harry doubted he would have made it through without snapping at Snape.

By the time Harry was climbing the steps of the dungeon, he was disheartened at losing more points. He knew it was silly, being the Ravenclaws would understand it. It was after all Snape's class, from what he heard only the Slytherins were safe in their crypt and compared to Anthony and Terry, the points he lost were nothing.

Still, Ravenclaw couldn't afford to lose more points. He wasn't sure why Snape hated him so much but it didn't matter, he needed to get better, so Snape couldn't pick on him anymore.

"Harry wait up!" Harry stopped and turned around watching as Kevin raced up the stairs, his notes spilling on the floor. Harry quickly went down the stairs as the young brunette kneeled down to get his papers.

"What's up?" Harry asked as he picked up the remaining pages and gave them back to young wizard.

"You're heading to Hagrid's right?" Harry nodded his head in response. "Mind If I come?"

"Sure, but why?"

"Well he's half wizard half Giant isn't he?" Kevin asked, Harry passed a look at Kevin, a bit shock.

"That's the rumour around Ravenclaw Tower." Harry answered truthfully. He was unsure if it was true or not. Like he said, it was only a rumour among the older Ravenclaws.

"Well he must have a life time of heroic journeys. I mean the strength and durability of a giant and the magic of a wizard, how couldn't he be a hero? I bet you he wore an awesome costume!"

Though Harry was sceptical of the idea of Hagrid dressing up like superman, he still agreed to the young man accompanying him. It was a long walk and he needed someone to talk to, or at least help with directions, and since both Terry and Anthony were in detention Kevin was the next best person.

The two walked out of the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid of course, lived on the outskirts of the dark forest in a small, wooden house you'd expect to be too small for someone his size.

By the time the duo reached the cabin, they were surprised to see the wooden door open. Kevin first thought that Hagrid had sensed their arrival, but was disappointed once Professor Quirrell came out.

"I'm s-sorry Hagrid, I've have no idea what could be the cause, maybe vamp-ires." The man stuttered, his face as pale as always.

"Thanks anyway Professor for ye help." Hagrid replied shaking the man's hand. Professor Quirrell gave him a forced smile as returned to gesture.

"Y-your welcome Hagrid." The man then turned around noticing the two Ravenclaws, gasping in fright.

"Ye alright Professor?" Hagrid asked, though Professor Quarrel didn't give him much mind.

"Y-yes of cour-se. Mr Potter, Mr Ent-w-w-whistle." He assured, nodding his head to the two boys before leaving, going around Harry and creating as much distance between them as he could as he headed back for the Castle.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry greeted, which the giant returned before inviting them in to his small home. Entering, Harry took a quick looked around, noticing it was a single room house. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire, and in the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

What Harry found really intriguing though was the enormous black boarhound that bolted off the floor and tackled Kevin to the floor. The Burnette yelped in surprise as the dog started to lick his face.

"Get off im' Fang." Hagrid ordered grabbing the dog collar as he didn't move and dragged him away, letting Kevin get back to his feet.

"Make yerselves at home," Hagrid said, gesturing to the table and chairs which both boy did, taking a seat.

"This is Kevin Entwhistle." Harry said as Hagrid put tea and rock cakes on the table.

"Entwhistle? Never heard that name before." Hagrid said, stroking his chin in thought.

"I'm a Muggleborn sir." Kevin replied politely, his eyes never leaving the man the second he got Fang off him.

"That's explains that then."

"So Hagrid, why was Professor Quirrell here for?" Harry asked as the large man took his seat.

"Nothing for yeh to worry about." Hagrid waved off. "Just had some trouble in the forest and wanted his opinion."

"You do realize that was Professor Quirrell right? The man is useless." Kevin commented.

"Now, yeh shouldn't be insultin' yeh teachers, especially that one." Hagrid defended. "Professor Quirrell's been through a lot, stories say he has dealt with vampires, and apparently they were close calls."

"If you say so." Kevin said though didn't fully believed it. "Hey can you tell us about your hero days?"

"Me what?" Hagrid was confused, Hagrid must of felt like Kevin started speaking in a second tongue as he glanced over at Harry.

"He wants to know if you saved anyone or went into some battle to make you a hero."

"A hero? Me?" He asked blankly at Kevin, who nodded his head enthusiastically. "Well, I never would consider meself a hero, never went out of me way like that. Though I did send some Death Eaters through a few walls in the last war."

"That's so cool."Kevin said in awe. "Did you have any cool equipment like a car, weapon or bike?"

"I had no car or weapon, besides my umbrella, but I did have a cool bike." Kevin went on asking more and more questions with Hagrid happily telling him of his adventures. Some of them consisted of wild and dangerous magical creatures, those were stories Harry was sure Terry would love. Maybe he would have to bring Terry along the next time he came to see Hagrid.

While the two continued to laugh at a griffin incident, Harry eyes started to wander, quickly noticing the words GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST on a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. He quickly realized it was a cutting from the Daily Prophet.

Intrigued, Harry scanned the page. _'Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of Dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

_"But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you," One of the Gringotts goblins said this afternoon.'_

Gringotts. Harry recognized the name. It was the wizard bank Hagrid had taken Harry to back on his birthday.

"Hagrid!" Harry said, interrupting Hagrid story about a manticore. "That Gringotts break-in happened on my birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!"

Hagrid eyes quickly drifted away, avoiding contact with Harry. The young wizard watched the giant wizard's eyes dart from side to side before pushing the rock cakes in front of him. Not getting an answer Harry continued to read the story and was surprised to realise it was the vault Hagrid had stopped at, getting the package for Hogwart business.

"Hagrid could it been the package you received that day could be what they're after?" Harry asked but gotten no answer, instead Hagrid bolted to his feet after checking the time.

"Well it's getting late; yeh better be going before Fitch catches you." With that both Harry and Kevin were forced out of his home. The two tried to stay, to get more out of Hagrid but he was quite determined to get them out his door. Then again, the idea of coming back to the castle late and being found out by Snape or Fitch would convince anyone to run back to the Castle.

"Well that was strange." Harry said along their walked back to the castle, Kevin nodded his beside him.

"True, but you probably shouldn't have asked about the vault, not as direct." Kevin stated calmly keeping up with Harry pace.

"What you mean, I was only curious."

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Kevin replied, looking seriously at Harry. "It just that, its feels like a sensitive issue in which the hero, which I mean you, cunningly get them to spill the beans. On the bright side you did find out that whatever the package is, Hagrid doesn't want to talk about it, which usually means a good mystery."

"So I'm right." Harry asked. "They are after the package?"

"Seems so." Kevin shrugged. "Any idea what it is?"

"No, Hagrid just said official Hogwarts business." Harry replied, thinking back to the moment at the vault.

"Then there's nothing to worry about."

"What why?" Harry asked, staring a his friend curiously.

"Because if it's Hogwarts Business then it's under Dumbledore protection and I've heard the stories, no one wants to mess with him, well, except You Know Who."

"Voldemort." Harry stated nonchalantly rolling his eyes as Kevin winced at the name.

"Yes, and you shouldn't be saying his name out loud like that, or at least not as casually." Kevin yelled jolting from his place beside Harry, staring wide eyed at the boy.

"Why not, it's just a name and he's gone now remember?" Harry stated matter of factly. He still wasn't sure why everyone was so jumpy over the name. It was just a name.

"Never mind, come on let's get to dinner, I can't wait to see Terry's face when I tell him I heard an awesome story about a griffin." Kevin then bolted down the hall with Harry not too far behind, a benefit of running away from Dudley and his friends; he's able to keep up with most people. Though as he ran he couldn't stop wondering why the package was such a big deal.

* * *

**AN: **Another week, another chapter. hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember if you have any in put or questions please asked away, though with the questions you also have to remember I don't want to spoil anything.

Thanks Katconan and Renata MM for the reviews they mean a lot.

_**Chapter five: A Day with Slytherins **_will be out by the _**17th of August**_

See ya around Potter Fans.


End file.
